Ed, Edd n Eddy X
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: My own Ed, Edd n Eddy series. R&R and no flames please. WARNING: It's a spinoff to Shelby the Hedgehog's Ed Underground
1. Mysterious boys in town

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do own the characters who are not in the show's cast

**ED, EDD, N EDDY X**

**Mysterious boys are in town**

In a dark and unpleasant region, there's a castle about 3,000 feet tall, inside the throne room. There are three shadowy figures, One is a tall boy wearing a crown and was sitting on the throne and the two other figures are also tall boys, who are next to each other, in front of the first figure.

"Now remember, the only reason I want you to capture this boy, is because of the secret he hides from the world." Said the boy king.

"Yes master, but how can we unlock this secret of his?" One of the boys asked.

"Well, he hides something under his hat, and it is what holds the key for world domination!" said the king.

"We shall not fail you master." The other boy said.

"Good, now go!" said the king.

The two boys nooded and left the room.

"I have been hiding for far to long now my friend, it is time that you learn what it truly is your disturbing secret, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" The king laughed evilly.

Then we zoom out to a full view of the castle.

Meanwhile…

It's a beautiful day of summer, and our dear friends, Ed, Double D and Eddy are all walking down the lane. Double D is happily enjoying the sunshine and breathing the fresh air, Eddy is thinking about what scam to plot and Ed is just simply thinking about his life.

"Ah, what a glorious day, isn't it fellows?" Double D asked happily.

"Be quiet Sock Head, I'm thinking." Eddy proclaimed.

"Miau" Ed said.

"Um, I'll take that as a yes Ed." Double D told the lump.

A few minutes of walking later…

"WAIT! THAT'S IT!!!" Eddy yelled suddenly

"What's "it", Eddy?" Double D asked.

"I just thought up of a scam that is to good to fail!!!" Eddy said wildly.

"Oh really?" Double D said, knowing to well that it was probably going to fail anyway.

"Yeah, come here!" Eddy pulls Double D and Ed together to discuss about they're scam.

While they are doing that, the two figures from the castle are standing on top of a tree, and they are both looking directly to Double D.

"So that is the guy who has got the goods?" One asked the other.

"No doubt about it! That hat is really suspicious. And I bet what the master what's is under it!" The other figure said

"If you say so, shall we get him now?" The figure asked.

"Not yet, I'll tell you when can we attack." The other said.

"Ok." The figure sighted.

Later…

The Eds are now in the Cul-de-sac with they're scam on the show. It's called "Snow-Eds", where they are selling snow cones. Since it is a bit hot, it did gave them the chance of getting a lot of money.

"I must say, this is quiet the best idea yet, Eddy!" Double D said impressed.

"I told, this scam is to good to fail!" Eddy snapped.

"And I got icicles stuck on my teeth!" Ed said, while eating one of the snow cones.

"Shut up, monobrow." Eddy scolded Ed.

The three Eds just watched the other kids eating they're snow cones.

"MMMM, delicious." Sarah said.

"I told you they are perfect for this kind of time Sarah." Jimmy said.

"Aren't they delicious Kevin?" Nazz asked Kevin.

"I must confess, the dorks did something of use for once!" Kevin said.

"These snow cones are really delicious huh Plank?" Johnny asked Plank

We have no idea what Plank would have said, but Eddy would probably know that he would say that it's delicious.

"Rolf is pleased that the Ed-boys did something that cools of Rolf after all that hard work!" Rolf said.

Meanwhile, the two figures are still watching Double D, this time from another tree close to them.

"I think now it is a good time to strike, huh?" One asked the other.

The other glaces at the other figure. "OK, let's go!" He said.

Back at the snow cone scam scene…

They hear what appeared to be an explosion, they turned to they're right side and are shocked to see a huge fog.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Eddy, Johnny, Kevin and Sarah asked.

"I have now idea." Double D said.

They hear some evil laughter coming from it and to Double D, it sounded like two voices.

"W-w-w-who is there, Double D asked.

And the two figures came out from the fog, reviling themselves to be boys, almost the same age as the Eds, only a bit older.

The first one is red haired, perfect teeth, blue ocean eyes, he is wearing a black T-shirt, baggy jeans, red sneakers and blue wrist bands.

And the second boy has silver coloured hair, brown eyes, a white under shirt, a grey lethal vest, blue jeans, grey sneakers, but the kids are fixing they're eyes on the missing left arm, that was replaced with a robot arm.

"We finally found you, Eddward!" the two boys said looking directly at Double D.

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of my own series. Wanna know what happens next? R&R, and I will update the next chapter of **ED, EDD, EDDY X**!!!


	2. Needle fight

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do own the characters who are not in the show's cast

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Needle fight**

"We finally found you Eddward!" said the two boys, looking directly to our beloved Double D.

Everyone is 100 confused. Who are they? And How and What do they what from Double D? But they aren't as so confused as Double D.

"All right, who are you? And what do you what from Double D?" Eddy demanded the two boys.

The two boys just snicker.

"So, it's introductions you want? Fine, the name's Terry!" said the red headed boy.

"And I'm Chris." said the silver headed boy with a robot arm.

"And we come here because of the key for world domination and it is hidden right under YOUR hat, Eddward!" said the Terry pointing to Double D.

"WHAT???" the Eds and the kids asked, then everyone looked at Double D.

"M…my hat?! Double D asked. "Why that's just plain silly, I only wear this hat because everyone is used to see me wearing it!"

"Oh really?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, really!" said Double D.

"He, he, he! All right then, you leave us no choice." The two boys said.

First, Terry takes out a needle and throws it at Double D's shoulder.

"DOUBLE D!!!" everyone cried (except Kevin).

Everyone (still except Kevin) ran up to Double D.

"Double D! Are you all right?!" Ed and Eddy asked they're friend.

"Double D?" Nazz and Sarah asked.

"Uh…my…dear…friends." Double D said in a weak voice, because the needle is sucking out his blood.

The kids turn to the boys with angry faces.

"Why did you do that for?" Nazz asked angry.

"Yeah you bullies!" Johnny snapped.

"Oh, so you want end up like him? Ok, we won't let you down." said Chris.

The two boys started throwing needles at the kids and they started running around dodging them.

"My gosh, how are we going to get them like this?" Nazz asked.

"You're asking me?" Sarah asked Nazz.

Kevin sees Nazz tring to avoid from getting caught by a needle. He's afraid of needles, but in this case.

"YOU LEAVE NAZZ ALONE!!!" Kevin charges at the two boys, but gets caught by a needle on his arm.

"KEVIN!!!" Nazz cried.

"Cursed strangers, you shall regret for what you have done to Know-it-all Ed-boy and to Hot-Shot Kevin!!!" Rolf growled. "URBAN RANGERS!!!"

Rolf, Jimmy and Johnny stand beside each other and prepares to charge at Terry and Chris.

"The Urban Rangers, huh? I've heard about you guys, you get badges when completing a task right?" Chris asked.

The rangers just nod in agreement.

"Well then, prepare for the "Getting a needle on your body Badge"!!!" Chris said taking out a needle.

"URBAN RANGERS, CHARGE!!!" Rolf ordered and they charge at them.

Terry and Chris try to hit them with they're needles, but they are too agile. Then Rolf jumps a crashes they're heads into each other, then Jimmy and Johnny give both of them a double attack, sending them backwards.

"ALL RIGHT!!!" Ed, Nazz, Sarah and Double D cheered. Eddy didn't cheered, because he hates them.

"RANGERS" Rolf called. "Time to give them the ol'Urban Ranger beat down!"

Meanwhile…

"Urgh, those little rats are gonna regret this!" Chris growled.

"They sure are!" Terry agreed.

"All right then, time I introduce them to my secret weapon!" Chris said with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, do you really think that we should use that? I mean, the blonde and orange haired girls are kind of cute." Terry whispered.

"Terry, now is not the time for relationships, we have to get Eddward to our master!" Chris snapped.

"OK." Terry said silently and feeling pity for Nazz and Sarah.

Chris gets up and lifts his robot arm.

"Now what are those idiots up to, this time?" Sarah asked.

"He is plotting his special attack!" Ed said.

"I think your starting to grow a brain, lumpy." Eddy agreed with Ed.

Ed was well pleased.

Chris's robot arm tuned into a four barrel cannon.

"What are you up to this time, you…" Kevin asked in a raspy voice because of the needle sucking his blood.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Chris shouted.

Chris's cannon's barrels start spinning and shooting out needles into the air and a rain of needles began.

"LOOK OUT"

All the kids did they're best to avoid this, but in the end, almost everyone got hit by one needle are now all on the ground unconscious. The only one who didn't have a needle right now is Eddy (lucky him).

"HA, YOU MIS-" Eddy shouted, but then he realizes something to mush for his shock: he saw that his money is GONE.

"HEY, WHERE DID MY MONEY GO?!" Eddy cried.

"Yohoo, looking for this?" Terry asked, holding the jar of money.

"HEY, YOU GIVE THAT BACK!!!" Eddy ordered.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

"Oh, why don't you come over here and take it?" Terry is starting to get on Eddy's nerves.

"FINE, YAAAAAA!!!" Eddy charges at Terry.

"EDDY, NO!!!" Double D called, but Eddy ignored him.

When Eddy was about to punch on Terry's face, he jumped out of the way and grabbed Eddy on the waist.

"Good night, shrimp!" Terry said taking out a needle.

"EDDY, NO!!!" Double D cried.

And with his brute strength, Terry sticks the needle on Eddy's belly. The hit was so hard that it caused Eddy to spit out blood out of the mouth.

"EEEEEDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" Double D cried.

Saddeness started to grow inside Double D, but at the same time anger, thinking about his beloved friends, attacked by these outsiders. Tears came out of his eyes, anger grew bigger inside him.

"Oh, those…those…RAT SCALIONS!!!" Double D roared like a monster.

**A big red vein sticks out from his head**

A/N: Oh, those boys are going to regret it! What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!! R&R, please.


	3. Double D's hat

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do own all the characters who are not in the show's cast.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Double D's hat**

"Oh, those…those…RAT SCALIONS!!!" Double D roared like a monster.

"Well Eddward, you might as well turn your self in." Terry said.

"Yeah, we don't have all day." Chris said.

Double D still remained silent until he gets up gives them a glare of hatred.

"You shall regret for what you have done!" Double D growled at them.

Then the next thing he does is: **TAKING OFF HIS HAT**.

"Uh, oh…" the two boys said.

**Sweat drop on they're heads**

"You want the secret of my hat, you've got it!" Double D still growled at them.

And here's what it is the secret of Double D's hat: there is a small item stuck on his forehead, it is there unmoving. The object is somewhat a small red guitar-shaped medallion, with the head of a hedgehog and green jewels on where it's eyes would be.

Double D touches the medallion and then there's beams of light coming out of it and music waves are shot from it and the two boys are hit by them, then by a red laser that came out from the medallion.

The two boys are wounded and Chris's arm is damaged.

"Dame, the guy's sending the power of the key on us!" Terry whispered.

"Then there's only one solution: RETRET!!!" Chris shouted, and he and Terry ran away out of the cul-de-sac.

Chris turns to Double D and says: "One message for you: F#ck you!" Chris lifted his middle finger at Double D and runs off after Terry.

The light from Double D's medallion faded and he putted his hat back on. He then turned to see with sadness, the Cul-de-sac covered with needles and his dear friends had a needle on them. And by surprise, Double D easily removed his needle from his shoulder.

"Good thing no one saw what happened. I better call an ambulance." Double D thought.

Meanwhile…

"Shit! Eddward really knows how to handle that little thing!" Terry said

"Look who's talking, he damaged my arm!" Chris growled as he was looking at the damage of his arm.

"Oh, get a grip will ya? He may have won this round, but next time, he won't be so lucky!" Terry said evilly.

"Your right." Chris also said evilly.

And they both laugh maniacally.

A/N: Bet you didn't see THAT one coming. I hope you don't mind if I use your idea OK, Shelby the Hedgehog (makes doggy like eyes). Anyway, R&R in order to find out what happens in the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!!


	4. Where is Terry and Chris's hideout

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do own the characters who are not in the show's cast.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Finding Terry and Chris's hideout**

Terry's mobile phone rings.

"Hello?" Terry answered it.

"Well, did you do what I said?" someone on the other side hissed.

"Sorry master, but this first round was a total failure." Terry said nervously.

"WHAT??? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" The master asked angrily on the other side.

"We're sorry master, but don't worry, he will not get away with it!" Terry said.

"Fine, but what happened then?" the master asked.

"Well, pulled out his hat and shot music wave and lasers from a medallion on his forehead." Terry explained.

"Urg, just don't fail me again!" the master ordered.

"Yes, master, over and out." Terry turned off the mobile phone.

"So, what's the next plan?" Chris asks as he repairs his robot arm.

"OK, come here." Terry starts explaining the plan in Chris's ear.

That night, at Peach Creek Hospital…

Double D just couldn't stop walking around in circles. All the kids of the Cul-de-sac are all inside they're rooms. Ed and Eddy; Kevin and Nazz; Sarah and Jimmy; and Johnny 2X4 and Plank (Weird) and Rolf. They're still unconscious because of Terry and Chris's needles.

Then Double D sat on the chair beside other visitors. The clock ticked, the minutes pass.

Double D gets off the chair and enters Ed and Eddy's room. In there he finds Ed and Eddy in they're own beds, still unconscious.

"This has all happened because of me. My dear friends. I will make sure to get revenge upon Terry, Chris and they're so-called "master"." Double D thought. "But the problem is: where could they're hideouts be?"

"I can help you!" a strange female voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?" Double D wondered.

"Over here, at the window!" Double D looked at the window and saw a girl sitting at the window. She's the same age as Double D is, she has emerald green eyes, blonde hair with locks and a small nose. She's wearing a blue T-shirt, light blue short pants, golden wrist rings, white boots and earrings with small emeralds.

"E-excuse me, b-but who are y-you?" Double D asked nervously.

"I'm Lizzie. And your Eddward, right?" the girl asked.

"Y-yes, but you can just c-call me D-Double D." he said. "But you said that you can help me? How do you know about my situation?"

"Because those boys you saw this afternoon, Terry and Chris, are allies of my evil older brother: "King Derek III". Lizzie explained.

"The boys are allies of your brother?" Double D asked.

"Yes." Lizzie said. "My brother is the ruthless ruler of a land called: "Tortureland". His greatest desire is to conquer the Earth and he takes anything to achieve that!"

"And it looks like he wants my "Medallion of music"!" Double D said. "But what I don't understand is: How does he know about me and the medallion?"

"My brother is an expert at finding out secrets, but unfortunately, it's all a big secret that his got and I still haven't figured it out." Lizzie explained.

"That's O-OK." Double D said. "Anyway, how can I find his hideout?"

"Well, my brother's hideout is a huge castle, located across of a dark and unpleasant forest called: "The Spook Forest". And be careful, because his castle is filed with traps and creatures, so you better be prepared." Lizzie explained.

"OK, thank you!" Double D said. "But why are you helping me anyway?"

"Because my brother wants to take over the Earth, and I can't let that happen." Lizzie explained.

"Well, that makes sense." Double D said. "Thanks anyway."

"Your welcome." Lizzie said. "And please, do not tell your friends that you ever saw me OK?"

"Um, OK." Double D said nervously, not even interested in asking why.

"We'll meet again, Double D." Lizzie jumped out from the window.

"Hey wait!" Double D ran to the window and when he looked down, there was no sight of her.

"Oh dear, this has been quiet the weirdest day ever." Double D thought.

Then he hears the sound of his friends yawning. Double D turns around and sees Ed getting up from the bed and letting out a loud yawn.

"Gravy." Ed said in his slow voice.

"ED!" Double D ran to his friend giving him a hug.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed returned to Double D a bone crushing hug.

"Ed, your…crushing…me." Double D said resisting Ed's grip. Ed puts him down.

"Huh?" Ed asked. "Where am I Double D?"

"At hospital Ed, you were unconscious from Chris and Terry's needles." Double D said.

And upon hearing the word "needle"…

"Needle?" Ed asked and then: "AHHH, EVIL, BAD FOR ED!!!"

Ed jumped out of the bed and starts running around and blindly trashes down the entire room.

"Ed, calm down, your not getting a needle!" Double D comforts the lump.

And with that, Ed stops and asks: "I'm not?"

"No Ed." Double D said.

"Oh, OK." Ed gets back in the bed.

"Uhhh, what time is it?" Eddy yawned.

"EDDY!" Double D said happily and gives him a soft hug, because of the needle mark on Eddy's belly.

"Double D?" Eddy asked. "Ed?"

"EDDY!!!" Ed was just about to give a bone crushing hug, but Double D got in the way and got caught in his grip.

"Ed…please…let go." Double D said, and Ed puts him down.

"Now please, just a gentle hug." Double D said.

And Ed gives Eddy a middle-soft hug on Eddy.

"OK, so what's going on Double D?" Eddy demanded.

"Well Eddy, for starters, you, Ed and everyone in the Cul-de-sac got hit by Terry and Chris's needles and-"

"Needle?" Ed asked "AHHH, EVIL, BAD FOR ED!!!"

Ed continued running around in circles, but with nothing left to trash.

"As I was saying, you all then fell unconscious and well, here you are, at hospital." Double D continued.

"OK, I believe you. And what ever happened to Terry and Chris?" Eddy asked.

"Uh, I don't know, they disappeared." Double D lied.

"Ok." Eddy said, but then…"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!! Weren't those guys after you???"

"Uh, yes." Double D said.

"That means…HA, YOU USED THE MEDALLION OF MUSIC ON THEM, HAVEN'T YOU!!!" Eddy asked wildly.

"WHAT??? HOW DO YOU-"

"Ok, I confess, I have heard everything back at Mobius." Eddy confessed.

"You…heard everything???" Double D asked.

"Yep, and even about Shelby's Crest of Light." Eddy continued. "And the story off that so-called monster."

"B…bu…but…" Double D could barley say anything.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll keep it between you and me, OK?" Eddy asked.

Double D simply nods and sights as he knows that he's going to use it as ammo for when he need's him for his scams.

"Ok, anyway, I learned that they're hideout is on Tortureland, in a spooky forest called "The spook forest." Double D said.

"Tortureland, huh? OK, where gonna show those creeps what happens when they mess with Ed, Edd annnnd, Eddy." Eddy said.

Double D knew this is going to be quiet an Ed-venture.

A/N: Well that's that. You can see that this is quiet my an indirect sequel to Shelby the Hedgehog's "Ed Underground". Hope you don't mind. Anyway, R&R, if you wanna know what hides in the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!!.


	5. Terry and Chris strike again: Part 1

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do own the characters who are not in the show's cast.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Terry and Chris strike again: Part 1**

The next day, everyone is finally awake but they must still remain in they're bed, much to Eddy's dismay, especially Ed who doesn't want to get another needle.

In Kevin and Nazz's room…

"Double Dork, his responsible for us being here!" Kevin growled.

"Kevin! When are you going to stop blaming them for everything?" Nazz scolded.

"But Nazz…"

"Not another word!" Nazz said.

"Fine." Kevin said silently.

In Sarah and Jimmy's room…

"Jeez, this is really bad Jimmy." Sarah said.

"I just wonder, what could those boys possibly want from Double D?" Jimmy wondered.

"What ever it is, it can't be that important." Sarah said.

In Johnny, Plank and Rolf's room…

"I know how you feel buddy, those boys are really brute, but just what could they possibly be what those boys want from Double D?" Johnny wondered.

"The "Medallion of Music"." Rolf said.

"Huh? What are you talking about Rolf?" Johnny asked.

But Rolf just mumbled in his native voice. Johnny didn't have the heart to ask what h just said.

"Those boys shall regret for messing with the "Son of a Shepard"!" Rolf thought.

Johnny and Plank just looked at him.

"Rolf's weird huh, Plank?" Johnny asked Plank.

In the hall…

Double D was walking down the hallway to bring flowers to his friends until…

"AAAKKK"

Double D just dodged another needle.

"A needle?" Double D wondered. "That could only mean-"

"Oh dear!" A nurse appeared to pick up the needle.

"I am so sorry my dear; I'm just so clumsy today." She said in a weird voice, which made Double D suspicious.

"Oh, no worries, I was able to dodge it and that's all that matters." Double D said.

"Thank you dear." And the nurse walks away.

"Hmmmm, there's something strange about that nurse." Double D thought.

And when the nurse entered the janitor's closet, it reviled its true identity: It was Terry and Chris.

"That was close." Terry said.

"If we throw another needle and he dodges it, he might become suspicious." Chris warned.

"Then we will have to throw more needles." Terry suggested.

In Ed and Eddy's room…

Ed was just enjoying himself watching TV and Eddy was just looking at the bandage on his belly.

"Grrrrrrr, wait until I get my hands on those guys, they are gonna wish they were never born." Eddy growled silently.

Then Double D enters the room.

"Good morning fellows!" Double D said happily.

"DOUBLE D!!!" Ed jumped out from the bed gives Double D a bone crushing hug.

"Uh…nice to…see…you too…Ed." Double D said resisting Ed's grip, not even noticing Eddy laughing at him.

Ed putts Double D down and went back to bed. Then Double D putts the flowers in the jars on Ed and Eddy's tables.

"So how are you feeling now?" Double D asks.

"Fine, just fine." Eddy sighted, while still looking at the bandage on his belly.

"Don't worry Eddy, those boys shall regret for what they have done." Double D said.

"You better be right about this Sock Head." Eddy said.

Suddenly, the door opened and more needles came out fling toward Double D, but luckily he dodged them and almost hit Eddy too, but he also dodged them.

"What the heck just happened?" Eddy demanded.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" The same nurse from before came in.

"Hey what are you trying to do, kill us?" Eddy demanded angry.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I must be felling clumsy today." The nurse apologised.

Ed sees the needles sticking on the wall and: "Needle? AHHH, EVIL, BAD FOR ED!!!"

Ed starts running around until he crashes into the nurce.

"Oh my!" Double D said.

Eddy bursts into laughter when he saw Ed crashing into the nurse.

"Nice one, Ed!" Eddy laughed hard.

"Thanks Eddy!" Ed said, not even having a clue of what just happened.

"Huh? Wait a minute!" Double D said and…"OH NO!!!"

The nurse reviled to be: Terry and Chris.

"You again?!" Eddy asked, not pleased to see them.

"THE EVILDOERS HAVE COME!!!" Ed cried.

The two boys got up and took out they're needles.

"All right Eddward, this time there will be no more interruptions!" Chris said. "Your coming with us if you know what is good for you!"

The Eds are now surrounded by the two boys, with no way to escape.

A/N: Oh man! Will our beloved Eds escape? Or are they gonna turn themselves in? Find out in the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**. R&R, please. If you got any suggestions, be free to tell me!


	6. Terry and Chris strike again: Part 2

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. I do own the characters who are not in the show's cast.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Terry and Chris strike again: Part 2**

Back to where we left of…

"All right Eddward, surrender now you hear!" Terry ordered.

Double D takes a few steps back until he reaches Eddy's table.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but, I prefer to die instead of turning myself in." Double D said bravely, while secretly pressing a button behind the table.

"But Double D, we do not want you to die!" Ed whined.

"Huff, very well then, we shall take you by force!" Chris said.

But before they could start throwing any needles, the hospital's security guards came in and grabs the two boys.

"All right you little troublemakers, it's ups-a-daisy with you!" Said one of the guards taking them away.

The three Eds go over to the door and watch the guards taking them away.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Double D said.

"How did those guards knew they were here?" Eddy asked.

"Simple, I just pushed the guard button that was hidden behind your table." Double D explained.

"Double D, your are a true geniuses!" Eddy said.

"Thanks Eddy." Double D said.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

The Eds look down the hall and with disgust, they were laying on the floor, covered with needles. And there's Terry and Chris holding more needles.

"You didn't actually think, that theses guards were going to stop us, did you Eddward?" Chris said.

The Eds remained silent for a moment until-

"RUN AWAY!!!" The Eds ran down the other way of the hall, away from the two boys.

"What's going on out there?" Nazz asked peeking out the door.

"RUN AWAY!!!" Nazz saw the Eds running down the hallway.

"Now what could they…AHH!!!" Nazz hide behind the door just to avoid some fling needles, that sticker to the door.

"COME BACK HERE EDDWARD!!!" Nazz saw the boys chasing the Eds.

"Oh no!" Nazz said, worried.

"What's going on Nazz?" Kevin asked.

"Those two boys from yesterday are here, and they want Double D!" Nazz explained.

"That's why your worried? Because those guys are chasing the dorks?" Kevin asked.

"Come on Kev, we have to warn the others!" Nazz said.

"Forget it! There's no way I'm helping those Dorks!" Kevin said.

"Fine! I don't need your help!" Nazz left to the other's room.

"Nazz, wait!" Kevin fallowed Nazz.

Meanwhile…

"RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY!!!" Ed kept saying that.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" The boys ordered, but they refused.

The Eds just kept running away from the boys all over the hospital, thru the living room, the offices, the waiting room, everywhere. They even had to avoid from crashing into people, cleaning stuff and many other things in the hospital.

"Keep running boys!" Eddy yelled.

They also had to avoid in getting hit by Terry and Chris's needles.

"This is ridiculous, we've chasing them for hours now!" Terry grumbled.

"Just keep chasing them!" Chris said.

As they entered the waiting room (again), the kids of Peach Creek jumped from where they were hiding and attacked the two boys.

"Ed-Boys! Do not just stand there like posts, RUN FOR YOUR MISERABLE LIFES!!!" Rolf ordered.

"But what about you guys?" Ed asked.

"We'll be fine, now go!" Nazz ordered.

"OK, gentleman, this way quick!!!" Double D ran out from the waiting room, fallowed by Ed and Eddy.

The Eds are now outside the hospital. Double D knew it was to late to save the others.

"Gentleman, this has all happened because of me. I'm sorry for causing all this trouble." Double D blamed himself.

"But Double D, it's not your fault!" Ed said.

"Yeah, put a sock in it Sock Head! The one who's fault is around here is this Derek guy you told us about! So I say we storm his castle and teach him whose boss!" Eddy suggested.

Double D fell into thoughts and said: "Ok, gentleman, we are going to need some help from some old friends of ours!"

"You mean-"

"That's right Ed, we're calling-"

A/N: And…CUT! Wanna know who are they going to get help from? R&R, and find out in the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!!


	7. Portal to Mobius

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Portal to Mobius**

In Double D's shed…

Double D walks up to his secret locker, where he keeps his top secret equipment, types the code and the door opens.

While Ed and Eddy wait patiently (or impatiently in Eddy's case), Double D digs thru all the stuff inside.

"Oh, where did I put that thing?" Double D groaned to himself.

"Come, hurry up, those guys might find us!" Eddy warned.

"And stick the pointy and evil needles on us!" Ed added.

"Oh, will you just be patient, will you?" Double D said annoyed.

As Double D continued digging…

"AHA!" Double D comes out of the locker and pulls out a briefcase.

"Gentleman, inside this briefcase, contains what we need to find our good old friends!"

Double D said.

"THE SONIC UNDERGROUND!!!" the three Eds let out a cry of joy.

"Oh baby! I can't wait to see Sonia again!" Eddy said excitedly.

"And Manic!" said Ed.

"And last but not least, Sonic!" Double D said.

"Come on, come on, let's open that case!" Eddy said.

And as Double D presses the button of the case, it opens and a huge circular machine comes out of it.

"COOOOOOL!!!" said Ed and Eddy.

"Gentleman, I give you: "The Chaos Portal"!" Double D said. "With this we can travel between Mobius and Earth, as long it is kept as a secret to the entire world that is!"

"As would Sonic say: "Way past cool"!" Eddy said. "Double D! Activate the portal!"

And Double D types in the code and a huge light comes out from the centre of the machine.

"Well gentleman, are you ready?" Double D asked.

"Let's do it to it!" Ed and Eddy said.

And they all jump into the portal to Mobius, but unbeknownst to them, two figures have also jumped to the portal before it closed.

A/N: Well, I guess that's just about it! R&R if you want to see the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!!


	8. Welcome back Eds!

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Shelby, Topaz, Nova, Tune or Cyrius.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Welcome back Eds!**

"Uuuuuhhhh, what time is it?"

The Eds wake up in the middle of some hills.

"Uh?" Eddy asked. He looks around and sees two half human, half animal like creatures. A Chameleon and a Crocodile.

"Ed? Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, Eddy!" the chameleon spoke in Double D's voice.

"HI EDDY!!!" the crocodile called, in Ed's voice.

"Well, Eddy, since we are now in these bodys, it means-"

"WE'RE ON MOBIOUS!!!" The let out a cry of joy.

"Now, which way is Robotropolis?" Eddy asked.

"I wound what could have happened since we left." Double D wondered. "Do you guys think that Robotnik is finally gone?"

"Man, I hope so. Cause that guy gave me the creeps!" Eddy said.

"And he was pure evil!" Ed pointed out.

"Well, we might as well find out where we are. Who knows, maybe we might find some other friends who we met here too." Eddy said.

"Well let's just go then."

And with that, the Eds begin their adventure.

Later…

The Eds have just arrived at the beach and they still haven't found the route to Robotropolis.

"Ah, I see that I'm back at my bumblebee form." Eddy watched his bee form's reflection in the water.

"I really don't remember mush of this planet since we left." Double D said.

"But at least we remember our good old friend who met here!" Ed pointed out again.

"Yes in deed." Double D said.

"Come on boys! There are these guys tiring to chase Double D because of some supernatural medallion attached to his forehead." Eddy said.

"It is going to be quiet difficult to explain this the them, cause Nova and Shelby are the only ones who know about it." Double D said.

Then we will just have to look for them too." Eddy pointed out.

"MUSIC!!!" Ed shouted suddenly.

"Huh?" Double D and Eddy asked confused.

"Music!" Ed repeated.

They perk their ears and they start hearing music.

"Hey, it's sounds like the song "Someday"!" Eddy said excited.

"Yes indeed!" Double D agreed.

"Come on boys!" the small bee flies down the beach.

"Wait up Eddy!" Double D and Ed followed Eddy.

As they ran down the beach, they could hear the song mush more closer. They knew who was singing it.

Sonic: There's something missing Something's not quite right And I can feel it calling To me every night

Sonia: A little voice inside Tells me someone is out there And I must never give up Searching everywhere

Sonia & Manic: Someday

Sonic & Shadow: We are gonna be together

Sonia & Manic: Someday

Sonic & Shadow: Life will be so much better

Sonia & Manic: Someday

Sonic & Shadow: We will build a bond no one can break

Sonia & Manic: Someday

Sonic& Shadow: No more dark clouds above

Sonia & Manic: Someday

Sonic & Shadow: United in the light of love

Sonia & Manic: Someday

Sonic & Shadow: The story can only end one way We'll be together someday

Sonia & Manic: Someday

Sonia & Manic: Someday

Sonic & Shadow: We are gonna be together

Sonia & Manic: Someday

Sonic & Shadow: Life will be so much better

Sonia & Manic: Someday

Sonic & Shadow: We will build a bond no one can break, yeah

Sonia & Manic: Someday

Sonic & Shadow: No more dark clouds above

Sonia & Manic: Someday

Sonic & Shadow: United in the light of love

Sonia & Manic: Someday

Sonic & Shadow: The story can only end one way We'll be together someday

Sonia & Manic: Someday

Sonic & Shadow: Someday Be together someday

Sonia & Manic: Someday

When the Eds got behind a rock, the song had ended and it was also prety close.

They looked from behind and saw a crowd in front of a stage. On the stage was none other then: The Sonic Underground and Shadow. And the crow was actually their other friends: Tails, Shelby, Topaz, Nova, Tune, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Cyrius.

"Awsome show, guys!" Tails cheered.

"No matter how many bands are there, your still the best!" Shelby cheered.

"I'm with you there!" Topaz agreed.

"You are most certenly the best of the best!" Amy cheered.

"Thank you, thank you. Your to kind." Sonic bowed to the crowd, while the others just smile.

"Hm, guys? I think we have got company!" Shelby said.

"Huh?" the others asked.

Behind the rock…

"It seems Shelby got us again." Double D whispered.

And so, the Eds nervously come out from behind the rocks.

"It's the Eds!" the exclaimed happliy

A/N: Well, the Eds are back on Mobius. What's gonna happen next? R&R, and I will update the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!!


	9. The medallion of music

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Sonic Underground and the Mobions. I do own Terry and Chris.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**The medallion of music**

"Uh, long time, no see." Eddy said nervously.

"DOGPILE!!!"

The mobions jumped on them with joy.

"Boy, are we happy to see you guys again!" Sonic said.

"Yeah dudes, it's been such a long time!" Manic said.

"We missed you!" Sonia said.

"Hey Double D!" Shelby greeted him.

"Oh, greetings Shelby!" Double D said.

"Hello Double D!" Nova greeted him too, with a blush on her cheeks.

"Nice to see you too, Nova!" Double D said, with a bit of blush on his cheeks.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" Tails asked them.

"Uh, well we thought we came here to drop by and-"

"We were wondering if you would like to visit our planet." Eddy cut Double D off.

"We? Visit you planet?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah, you see, uh-"

"THERE ARE TWO EVILDOERS FROM OUR WORLD WHO ARE AFTER DOUBLE D, BECAUSE OF THE MEDA-" Ed got cut by Eddy.

"Two evildoers, who are after Double D? Why?" Sonia asked.

"Well…" Double D sights and reaches his hand up to his hat, but before he could take it off…

"Uh, Double D?" Nova asked. "Are you really going to take your hat off?"

"What's up with that?" Shadow demanded.

"I know what." Shelby said, making everyone (except Ed, Eddy and Nova) to look at her curiously, especially Topaz.

"What do you mean?" Topaz demanded.

"Um, Double D?" Shelby asked.

"Gentleman, it is now time to revile you the reason why I've been always wearing this hat." Double D explained.

"You mean it wasn't because people were used to see you like this?" Amy asked.

"No, Amy. Well, here goes." Double D slowly takes his hat off with a sigh.

When Double D removed his hat, all the mobions (except Shelby and Nova) gasped in shock to see the small Sonic's medallion look-alike medallion attached to Double D's forehead.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Shadow said in shock.

"HOLY GACAMOLY!!!" Amy and Cream screamed in shock and Cheese ciphered the same thing in his language.

"WHOA!!!" Sonic, Manic and Tails said in shock.

"GOOD LORD!!! WHAT ON MOBIUS IS THAT!?!?!" Sonia demanded in shock.

"Ahem." Nova said. "I should tell you."

"Huh?" Everyone asked Nova.

Meanwhile…

"Uh, Where in the world are we?" Terry asked waking up.

He opens his eyes and finds himself in the middle of a forest.

"Whoa! Chris, where are you?" Terry looked around.

"Terry? Is that you?" Chris's voice rang out.

Terry turns around and freaks out to see a half human, half hyena with silver hair all over, narrow brown eyes, pointy ears, the same clothes that Chris wears, white gloves, grey sneakers and a robot left arm.

"Chris is that you?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, it's me! And yes, I'm a hyena now, and your now a vulture!" the hyena, who we all believe it's Chris, said.

"I am?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, look!" Chris turns his robot hand a mirror, Terry looks at it and freaks out. Why? Because, he saw that he is now a half human half vulture, with narrow ocean blue eyes, his mouth is now a beck, red feathers, his old clothes and white gloves.

"What happened to us?" Terry asked. "We look like some run away circus freaks!"

"I don't know. But maybe it's something that happened when we were teleported here." Chris said.

"Wow, then this must be the key's original planet." Terry said.

"I should say so!" Chris said. "If only our master was here to see this."

"Well, no matter, let's go find Eddward so that we can get the key to him." Terry said.

"Agreed." Chris said and they and they run into the forest.

A/N: Well that's it for now. If it doesn't make you happy, I'll make the next one better. R&R, if want to read the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!!


	10. Terry and Chris staike again: MS

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Sonic Underground or the mobions. I do own Terry and Chris.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Terry and Chris strike again, Mobion Style**

Nova had just finished explaining about Medallion of Music.

"I see." Sonia said. "And how did Double D got it stuck on his head is beyond me!"

"I knew there was something suspicious about that hat of yours Double D!" Manic told the chameleon, making him make a slight growl.

"Yes, but what I want to know is, why Double D?!" Amy asked.

"Sorry, but we still don't know anything about that." Nova said.

Topaz angrily turns to Shelby.

"Shelby! You knew all about this, and you NEVER told me?!" She asked as she was about to blow up.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't what to put your life in danger on whatever could have happened, Topaz!" Shelby explained.

"Sheby! You know I can handle myself!" Topaz said.

"That doesn't change the fact you can put your life in danger!" Shelby said.

"Guys, now is not the time for fighting!!" Sonic said.

The two girls just turned from each other with their arms crossed, making some of the others sigh.

"And the reason I have reviled this to you all, is because, apparently, there is somebody in my world, who figured out about it!" Double D explained, making everyone curious. "And now he has sent, two of his men to hunt me down!"

"WHAT?!" the mobions asked in shock.

"I don't know how, but it's true!" Double D explained.

"And now they are after us with their pointy needles!!!" Ed said agitated.

"Whoa, easy there big guy!" Sonic and Manic told the crocodile.

"What is wrong about needles?" Sonia asked.

"You don't want to know about!" Eddy told her.

"This is becoming scary." Cream whined.

"Chao." Cheese agreed.

"Well anyway, you what us to come over to your planet and help you defeat this guy, right?" Cyrius asked.

"Yes." The Eds said.

The mobions gathered around to discuss about this. Later…

"Ok, we will come to your planet." Shelby said.

"YES! Thank you!" the Eds dog piled on them, not even noticing that they had just dodged a fling needle.

"Hey! Where did that needle came from?" Cream asked.

The Eds look at it and to their horror, they recognised it.

"Oh no." they said.

Then a certain hyena and a certain vulture appeared.

Chris and Terry.

"We've been looking for you Eddward, the chameleon, if we are right?" Terry asked.

"Who are these, guys?!" Sonia asked.

"It's them! Those are Derek's henchman that were hired to hunt Sockhead down!" Eddy said.

"Them?" Amy asked.

"Yes, them!" Double D said.

"That's right! Now turn your self in or we are going to stick more needles on all of you!" Chris said as he and his partner took out their needles.

And they all get ready to fight.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Will they be able to defeat them? Or are they going to get needled? Find out in the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!!


	11. Underground vs Terry and Chris

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground or the mobions. I do own Terry and Chris.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Underground vs. Terry and Chris**

"Turn yourself in Eddward and we'll promise not to needle anyone!" Terry ordered.

"Just one question." Sonia said, and the hyena and vulture looked at her in disbelief. "Why don't you tell your master, to mind his own business and leave Double D alone!"

"You want to know why we are doing this?" Chris asked. "I'll tell you: orders! Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, but that shouldn't make you-"

"SILENCE!!!" the two boys cut off Sonia.

"Now Eddward, this way please." Terry ordered, but Double D didn't move.

"May I suggest one thing?" Shelby asked.

"What?" Chris asked.

"A fight! You vs. the Sonic Underground! If you win, you can take Double D, but if the Underground win, you leave him alone okay?" Shelby said.

"Deal!" they said.

Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Shadow step forward.

"Show them what you got Sonia!" Eddy said.

"We will be counting on you guys!" Ed said.

"Sonic, you, your sibs and Shadow can do this!" Tails said.

The Underground and the two boys glare at each other.

"He, he, he, this is going to be over at the blink of an eye!" Chris snickered.

"LET'S GO!!!" the two boys charge at the heroes.

"LET'S DO IT TO IT!!!" the four hedgehogs charge back.

Terry and Chris start throwing their needles and the Underground group and Shadow just keep dodging them. They touch their medallions and they all turn into their own weapons: Sonic and Shadow's electric guitars, Sonia's Keyboard, Manic's Drums.

"Let's rock 'n roll!" Sonic shots out his guitar at them, but they were also agile. Sonia shots her too, but only hit Chris robot arm.

"ARGH!!" Chris's robot arm had a slight hole in the upper part. He gives Sonia a glare. "You will pay for that!"

He points his robot hand at her and before anyone knew, Sonia had got a needle on her shoulder.

"SONIA!!!" Everyone cried.

Eddy becomes angry at this.

"I'll get you for that!" Eddy flies with his bee wings into the fight.

"Eddy, NO!!!" Double D said.

Sonia's sibs and Shadow were going to help her, but Terry got in his way.

"Uh, uh. Your not going to interfere in this!" Terry throws more needles at them, but they were still too agile. Any who, Terry wasn't about to give up.

Sonia was holding her shoulder where the needle was. Chris was now pointing his needle between her eyes.

"Say good night!" Chris said.

"JERONIMO!!!"

Without warning, Chris got stinger away by the mad bee.

"You leave her alone, mr. giggles!!!" Eddy yelled at the hyena.

**A blue vein sticks out from his head**

"Eddy?" Sonia asked. Eddy turns to Sonia and blushes.

"Uh, you okay?" Eddy asked nervously.

"I am now, thanks to you." She said and then she pulls Eddy up to her and kisses him.

"Grandad?" Eddy asked in a daze.

Sonic Manic and Shadow had also kicked Terry's butt, who is now knocked out.

"That was fun!" Sonic said as he turns his guitar back to a medallion, the same did Manic with his drums and Shadow with his guitar.

Chris however got up, with a big zit on his face. He points his hand at Eddy, angry.

"Now your mine!" Chris said, but before he knew it, Sonia shot her keyboard at Chris's robot arm, thus destroying it.

"ARGH!!!" Chris' robot arm is now gone. Just a bunch of wires coming out from his shoulder. Chris enraged charges at her, but she spins behind him and kicks him in the back of his head, thus knocking him out.

The Sonic Underground has won the fight.

"Nice kick!" Eddy told Sonia.

"Thanks!" Sonia rubs the back of her head.

"Now, what should we do with them?" Cream asks about Terry and chris, who are both knocked out.

"Let's bring them with us!" Shelby suggested. "They might help us get to this Derek guy!"

"But how are we going to do that?" Tune asked. "They might never tell us!"

"Don't worry, I have my ways!" Shelby showed her hypercube.

"Well, shall we go back to Earth now?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, let's use the Chaos Portal from the castle!" Nova said.

"To the van!" Manic said.

And everyone leaves the beach, while Sonic carries Terry and Shadow carries Chris. After leaving the beach they enter the van and they drive down the road to the city that used to be Robotropolis, and now is called "Mobotropolis".

A/N: That's that for now. R&R, in order to read the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!!


	12. Sonic Underground in Peach Creek

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground or the mobions. I do own Terry and Chris.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Sonic Underground on Earth**

The Eds and the mobions are all in the castle's basement. By the wall is another Chaos Portal, similar to the one back at Double D's shed. The ones who are going with the Eds are the Sonic Underground, Tails, Shadow, Shelby, Topaz and Nova. The others are going to stay and look after the castle for them, and Amy promised to look after Tune for Nova. Queen Aleena was also there with them, wishing good luck on their quest. Tails activates the portal and they and the Eds and the mobions who are going with them, who Sonic and Shadow are now carrying the unconscious Terry and Chris.

"I wish the best of luck for you all." The queen said.

"I just hope Double D makes it okay." Nova thought worried about his friend. After all, everyone was counting on them.

Back on Earth, in Double D's shed. The Chaos Portal opens and the heroes jump out from it, but something wasn't right. As they all wake up they all notice something that wasn't suppose to happen: they are all still remaining in their mobion forms, including the Eds, Terry and Chris.

"My word! How come this has happened to us?" Double D asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked.

"What's it look like? After we came here to Earth, we were all supposed to change into humans!" Eddy said. "But this time, it didn't happen!"

"Oh, boy." Tails said. "If that is true, then maybe the portal must have suffered a malfunction."

"Boy, that's really weird." Sonic said. "Just what could have caused it?"

"Just for the record, I blame YOU, for taking me to that portal!" Terry blamed Chris.

"ME?" Chris asked. "It was your idea in the first place!"

"Yeah sure." Terry said sarcastically.

"Alright you two, from now on, you're no longer going to work for Derek. Your now going to help us find him and putt him out of busyness!" Sonia told the hyena and the vulture.

"And what if we refuse?" Chris asked.

"Shadow?" Shelby asked.

"Of course." Shadow said and he quickly disappeared.

"What the? Where did he go?" The vulture asked and suddenly the he and his partner got hits from everywhere, but they didn't see who was beating them. Next they got pushed into the wall. Then Shadow reappeared.

"Any other questions?" Shadow asked with a creepy glare on them.

"Uh, when do we start?" Chris asked.

"Now!" Shelby said.

"Oh yeah! Ed-venture here we come!" Ed said excited.

"Oh my gosh!" Double D said. "I almost forgot about the others!"

"Who?" Manic asked.

"The other kids! Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Rolf and Kevin!" Double D went on.

"Oh those hotheads that attacked us in order to let you escape back at the hospital?" Terry asked. "You don't' what to know."

"What have you done to Baby Sister?" Ed demanded in a voice of reason, making the others, (except Double D and Eddy) dumb fold to see him talking that way.

"Who are you?" Manic demanded.

"Don't worry Big Guy, she and the others aren't dead, their just, well…" Chris said.

"Well?" Tails asked.

"Just see for yourselves when you leave this shed." Chris said.

"Hm, fine. We will find out." Shelby said.

"Then let do it to it, already!" Sonic said impatiently. "I want to see what does Ed, Edd n Eddy's world look like!"

And he races off, as the other follow him. Sonic is the first one to get to the door to the outside and as he opens it, he finds himself in Double D's backyard.

"Wow, what is this place?" Sonic asked.

"This Sonic, is my backyard!" Double D said next to him.

The mobions looked around. They could see that the world looked almost similar to theirs. They could at least see Double D's house at the end of it.

"Double D? You live here?" Nova asked.

"Yes Nova, this is where I live." Double D said.

"Hey! Let's go check out the house!" Sonic said as he races off to the door.

"SONIC WAIT!!!" Double D shouted and Sonic skidded for a stop next to the door.

"What's wrong Double D?" Sonic asked.

"Ahem. This is warning for all of you!" Double D said.

"Here we go." Eddy sighted.

"House rule number one: ALWAYS remove your foot wear before entering my house. Mother doesn't want to see any foot marks on the floor." Double D explained.

"Our foot wear?" Sonia asked.

"Yes." Double D said.

Everyone shrugged and did what Double D told them to. As they enter the house, they find themselves in the kitchen. To their surprise, especially for the boys, it was all covered with sticky notes.

"Whoa! Look at all those sticky notes!" Manic said.

"Oh yeah, my folks contact with me thru sticky notes." Double D explained.

"Hey! Listen to this!" Topaz said picking up some sticky notes and starts reading one of them: "Dear Eddward, wash the windows, wax the floor and always wear clean underwear. Love mom; P.S. Father would like to talk with you, six sticky notes from him, coming soon to your bed room."

"Excuse me, those are personal!" Double D took them from her hand.

"Boy Topaz, you better keep a lid on that naughty side of yours." Shelby told the fox and she only snickers.

"Is it always like this with your parents Double D?" Nova asked.

"Yes, Nova. You see, my parents are always out and so they leave these sticky notes in order to communicate with them." Double D said.

"Well that stinks." Manic said.

"Can we get this over with already?" Shadow demanded.

"Sure, it's always busyness with you isn't it Shadow?" Shelby asked.

"So, shall we look for the fellow people of our neighbour hood?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, as long as Shovel Shin doesn't make fun of us when he sees that we are still in mobion forms." Eddy said.

"Shovel Shin?" Sonia asked.

"Kevin."

"The stupid jock? Don't worry Eddy. I have the cure for that." Sonia said in a naughty sounding voice.

"Thanks Sonia, we sure are lucky to have someone like you one our side!" Eddy said and Sonia just giggled.

Terry and Chris haven't said word until now because they just keep thinking about what will happen when their master find out that they are now helping the one they were suppose to capture.

They all walk to the front door. As they leave thru it, they all put on their foot wear and then they look around they find themselves in the famous cul-de-sac.

"Sonic Underground and Mobions! Welcome to PEACH CREEK ESTATES!!!" Ed, Edd n Eddy said loudly.

A/N: Well the Sonic Underground have arrived at Peach Creek. Will they be able to find the way to Tourtureland? And what about the others kids of the cul-de-sac? Find out in the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!!


	13. Peach Creek kids attack: Part 1

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground or the mobions. I do own Terry and Chris.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Peach Creek kid attack: Part 1**

"This is it, our neighbourhood!" Double D said.

They looked around as they walked to the centre of the circle part of the road. They could tell that it was quiet peaceful.

"Wow, this place is almost similar to ours!" Sonia said.

"I would have never thought you would all live in the same neighbourhood." Topaz said.

"I think we have other busyness to take care of like finding the brats." Shadow said impatient.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Eddy asked.

"I know! Let's separate in groups!" Shelby suggested. "These are what I have in mind: Sonic and Tails; Sonia and Eddy; Manic and Ed; Tails and Topaz; Nova and Double D; and Shadow, you stay with me and take the boys to make sure they do NOT make anything funny!"

"It will be my pleasure." Shadow grinned evilly at the boys, making them whimper.

**Sweat drop on their heads**

"Then let's do it to it!" Sonic said and the groups went separate ways.

Meanwhile, in Derek's castle…

"Grrrrrr, what is taking them so long!?" the king growled. "You! Go and search for them!"

"As you wish, master." A dark figure said and leaves the room.

Back at the cul-de-sac, let's see what is each group doing.

-Eddy & Sonia-

The two walked thru the street until they stopped in front of Eddy's house.

"Look Sonia, this is my house." The bee said.

"So, this is where you live?" she asked.

"Yep, better take the backdoor so that my folks doesn't see that I'm a bee." Eddy said and pulled Sonia by the wrist into the back of the house. The young princess blushed as she tried to keep up with him. Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure appears behind an electric post watching them.

As they use the backdoor, they entered, Eddy's room.

"Wow, awesome room Eddy!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Yeah, uh thanks. Most of the stuff used to belong to my brother, before he left to who knows where." Eddy explained.

As Sonia looked around, she sat on the bed, in thought. Eddy blushed as he scoted closer to her. He then sits on the bed next to her.

"Uh, Sonia." Eddy said nervously. Sonia then looks at him with red checks. She looks at him and sees him with red checks.

"Yes, Eddy?" she asked softly.

The two stare at each other with love filled eyes. The two start aproching their faces to each other, when suddenly…

CRASH!!!

"LOOK OUT!!!"

Sonia pushes Eddy out of the way and suddenly, Sonia got hit by a needle on her shoulder.

"SONIA!" Eddy cried and flew up to her and carefully removed the needle. "Are you Okay?"

"Eddy." Sonia said. "I'm Okay."

She carefully gets up, as suddenly another needle crashes thru the window, but this time they both dodged it. They looked out the window and they saw Kevin, with spirals on his eyes.

"Who's-"

"KEVIN!!!" Eddy cut Sonia's line off.

"That's Kevin?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, it's Shovel Shin!" Eddy said in a growl.

They both ran outside to face off the jock.

"Whoa! Look at his eyes!" Eddy pointed at Kevin's eyes.

"He looks like his possessed." Sonia said.

"Well, it's about time I show Jug Head here what I'm made off!" Eddy said as he flew up. Sonia makes a martial art pose.

The possessed Kevin then takes out some needles and throws them at Sonia, but she dodged them with fast moves. As Kevin runs up to her, Sonia then leaps to her left ide and Kevin tripped over her leg. Eddy takes this chance to sting him. He flies down at full speed and stings him in his back, causing him to cry in pain.

"Oh, yeah! Take that Kevin!" Eddy said.

Kevin then takes out a machine gun, and it starts shooting needles. Sonia makes back flip jumps to avoid the needles. Eddy flies up to him to sting him, as he dodges the needles. But as Eddy got to close, Kevin grabbed him by the leg and throws him into the fence. Fortunately, he regained conciseness and stops on the fence on his hands and feet.

Kevin was about to shot more needles at him, but while distracted, Sonia was able to spin kick across his face, making him loose the gun.

"Nice!" Eddy said.

"Be careful, it's not over yet!" Sonia warned.

Kevin gets up angry and takes out his trusty bike. As he gets on it, Kevin cycles into Sonia, but she jumps over him. Kevin takes a turn toward her, but Eddy flies up to him ready to sting him, but then Kevin takes out a needle and stings it on Eddy's belly, making him spit out small drops of blood out of his mouth and then falls over.

"EEEEDDDDYYYY!" Sonia cried as she watched the bee fall to the ground with a needle on his belly.

Kevin rides his bike toward her, ready to sting a needle on her when he gets close enough. Sonia just stands there full of depression, about Eddy's misfortune. As Kevin gets closer, Sonia reaches her hand to her medallion, touches it and it transforms into her keyboard gun. As Kevin got closer, Sonia shots a laser at the bike, destroying it and making Kevin fly up to her. Then she punches him on the face HARD, knocking him out.

Next, a smoke flies out from the unconscious Kevin's mouth, reviling to be some kind of evil spirit, then it vanishes, for good.

Sonia runs up to Eddy and gently removes the needle from his belly. Sonia looked at Eddy, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Eddy…please, you can't…" As one of her tears falls on Eddy's nose, the small bee starts waking up. Sonia looks at Eddy opening his eyes slowly.

"Sonia?" He asked in a bit of a daze.

"EDDY!" She hugs him with joy. Eddy's blush started to grow as he started to gain conscious.

"WHOA!!!"

The two break from the hug and they see Kevin looking at them in shock.

"I must be dreaming, Dorky is that you?" he asked.

Later…

Eddy was laying on the bed laughing to death. Why? Because Sonia locked Kevin up in the closet in ropes.

"That will teach him!" Eddy said as he started to stop laughing. Sonia slowly walks up Eddy and sits on the bed, next to him.

"Eddy?" Sonia said.

"Sonia?" Eddy said.

The two look at each other with lovely eyes, until Eddy says: "I…I love you."

Sonia was very happy to hear that. She then smiles and say: "I love you too, Eddy."

And the two embrace each other, reach their faces to one another, until they finally kiss on each others lips. Love is in the air with these lovebirds.

-Double D and Nova-

They are walking thru the pit, on a look out for the Peach Creek kids.

"Hmm, not one of the best places to visit." Double D said.

"What makes you say that?" Nova asked.

"There was once a time that I was feeling so clumsy that I ended up beating up the others, by accident." Double D explained.

"Oh dear!" Nova said worried.

"Yes, everyone thought I have become the school's toughest kid and everyone was afraid of me since then, including dear Ed. Not Eddy, because he is one of my best friends so he could do what ever he wanted." Double D continued. "Then the only way to prove my innocence, was to challenge Jimmy into a "fight" right here, in the pit. We were both weak, so we were evenly mashed, until Eddy started trowing hot dogs at Jimmy, only to tease him. Enraged, he tried to beat him up, but then he ended up beating me up instead, for defending him."

"My gosh!" Nova cried.

"I know, but at least everyone accepted me as what I was before." Double D finished.

RUSTLE!

"What was that?" Double D asked.

"It's coming from the bushes!" Nova pointed at the rustling bushes. The Jimmy came out from it, with spirals in his eyes.

"It's Jimmy!" Double D said.

"That's Jimmy?" Nova asked.

"Yes! And it looks like his possessed!" Double D pointed at Jimmy's eyes.

Jimmy then takes out some needles and throws them at the hedgehog and the chameleon, but they dodged it, like Double D grabbed Nova and rolled out from the way of the needles. Nova had blushed at this. When they stopped, they could see Jimmy holding more needles.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight." Nova said, making a fighting pose.

"I don't like the idea, but I will have to agree with you." Double D said and turns invisible.

Jimmy runs to Nova, but she skids to her right side, making him trip over her leg. Jimmy then gets up, ready to throw needles at her, but then the invisible Double D grabs him from behind. Making him unable to move.

"Wohoo! Good job, Double D! Nova cried at Double D.

"It was nothing." He said. Jimmy starts to struggle free, but Double D did his best to keep a hold of him.

"Nova! Do something!" Double D said.

"Like what?" Nova asked.

"Anything! Try to calm him down!" Double D said as he tried to hold on to him.

"Uhh." Nova starts thinking until she comes up with something. She starts tickling Jimmy. It seemed to be working, but then, Jimmy kicks her away on the belly.

"NOVA!" Double D cried.

Nova got up to see, Jimmy breaking free from Double D. Then he turns on him and quickly stings a needle on Double D's belly, making him spit small drops of blood out from the mouth, then he falls unconscious.

"DOUBLE D!!!" Nova cried, as tears started rolling out from her eyes. Jimmy picks Double D up and runs away with him. That's when Nova started to loose temper, she points her hand at the run away Jimmy and cries: "FIRE!"

A ball of flame is shot from her hand and it hit on Jimmy's trousers. Jimmy cries in panic and drops Double D down. He starts running around, crying like a little girl, until Nova laves and comes back with a bucket of water and puts out the fire. Jimmy stands there with his hands over his burned trousers that showed his buttock. Nova walks up to him and gives a karate chop on Jimmy's back, knocking him out. Next, an evil spirit like creature flies out from Jimmy's mouth and then vanishes.

Nova walks up to Double D and bounds down to him. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He then starts waking up as one of her tears falls on his nose. As he slowly opens his eyes, he sees Nova looking at him in tears.

"Double D!" Nova hugs him with joy, not even noticing her red cheeks. Double D remembered what happened to him and then he hugs her back. They both could feel their heart beating from each other.

They break up the hug as Jimmy starts waking up. Double D quickly removes Jimmy's trousers and puts on him a new pair of them. Next, they left.

"Huh? What happened?" Jimmy wondered.

Double D and Nova watched Jimmy looking around confused, then he leaves.

"That was close." Double D said.

"It sure was." Nova said. "Sorry I couldn't come up with anything good when you grabbed him.

"That's okay Nova, everyone has their own doubts." Double D said. Nova then looks at Double D with lovely eyes. Double D does the same.

"Um, Double D?" Nova said.

"Yes, Nova?" Double D asked.

"Um, I…love you." She said shyly.

"I love you too Nova." Double D smiled.

Nova blushed, but was happy to hear that, as they embraced each other and they reach their faces to each, until they start kissing each others lips. Like Eddy and Sonia, love is in the air with these two.

A/N: Preety romantic stuff in this chapter huh? R&R, in order to read the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!!


	14. Peach Creek kids attack: Part 2

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground or the mobions. I do own Terry and Chris.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Peach Creek kids attack: Part 2**

-Sonic & Tails-

Sonic and Tails are now sneaking around Johnny's house, looking for any of the Peech Creek kids.

"Just how are we going to find them?" Sonic asked. "We don't even have a picture of what they really look like in this planet."

"Hey Sonic! Tails called holding a small picture. "Does this help anything?"

Sonic picks up the picture and looks carefully at it. There's Johnny in his human form holding Plank in his piece of wood form. He then looks below the picture and sees something written. He gets surprised to see that it says, "Johnny & Plank, Best Friends"

"Well, that explains a lot." Sonic said, but then he realises something not right. "Hey, how come Plank isn't in the picture?"

"And what's that piece of wood under his arm?" Tails asks pointing at it in the picture.

"Wait! Your not seriously thinking that the piece of wood is actually Plank, do you?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but maybe Shelby would." Tails said. Sonic just looks right at Plank in the picture.

"Oooookaaaaay, but I still find it weird." Sonic said.

"Well, let's just find him and quick!" Tails said.

"Right! Let's do it to it!" Sonic said and they both race thru the house.

They stop in Johnny and Planks room, by using the basket elevator. That's where they find the bed covered with needles.

"I think we found their lair." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I'm scared." Tails hugged the blue prince.

"Chill, bud. We will be okay." Sonic said. Suddenly…

"WHOA!!!"

They both dodged a rain of needles, that came out from a trap door in the ceiling. They look up and they see two figures jumping down from it. The figures revel themselves to be Johnny 2X4 and Plank, both with spirals on their eyes. That's right, even Plank. Johnny was holding some needles between his fingers.

"Now that's not a nice welcome." Sonic said.

"Sonic! Look at their eyes! They look like they are possessed!" Tails pointed at Johnny and Plank's eyes.

"Really? Then I guess we have no choice but to fight." Sonic said.

Johnny throws the needles at them, but Sonic and Tails were way to fast for him. Johnny then throws Plank, and he hit Tails' knee, making him cry in pain.

"OOOWW, SONIC!!!" Tails cried.

"TAILS!!!" Sonic screamed as he dodged some needles and run to his friend. Johnny throws needles at Tails, but Sonic picked the fox up and runs to the basket and goes to the lower level. Johnny and Plank jump down chasing them.

"Alright, boldly! You mess with my bud here, you mess with me, get it?" Sonic asked angrily at the possessed duo as they continue running down the hallway. They end up running into a dead end and Johnny now throws Plank at them, but Sonic kicks it back at Johnny and it hitter hard on the head, knocking him out. Then evil spirits flew out from Johnny and Plank's mouths (that's right, even from Plank. Weird isn't it?), one from each of them, next, they vanish.

"Well, I guess that's that." Sonic said, then he turns to Tails, who was still holding his knee.

"Don't worry bud. We will get you some help." Sonic said and Tails nodded.

"Thanks for helping me out there, Sonic." Tails thanked him.

"No problem." Sonic said.

"Look Plank! Run away circus freaks!"

They turn around to see Johnny and Plank awake, but back to normal.

"Hey! Who are you calling a freak?" Sonic asked angrily.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

"Sonic? Tails?" Johnny asked.

"That's us Johnny." Tails said.

"Cool! What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"You guys have been brain washed by some evil boys who are after Double D!" Tails explained. "And we just saved you and…(ahem)…Plank."

"Oh, okay!" Johnny said. "Let's go find the others then!"

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic grabs Tails and Johnny by their wrists and he races off.

-Ed & Manic-

"In we go!" Ed jumps down from the window to his room, followed by Manic.

"Cool! This place reminds me of the sewers!" Manic said looking around.

"My place is the tuxedo type, Manic." Ed said laying on the bed.

Manic walks around until and opens the closet, but then he regrets it, because he got buried by an avalanche of video tapes.

"Ah, I see you want to watch one of my videos huh?" Ed asked.

"Uh, sure thing, Big Guy." Manic said as he came from the pile.

Ed picks up a video tape, places it in his video and the picture shows a story of one of the Eds adventures. It was about Eddy trying to make a movie for his brother, just to show his brother how grown up he was, but it all ended up in disasters results.

"Hey! Is that tall guy you?" Manic asked.

"Yep! And the small no-neck chump is Eddy and of course, the one with the hat is Double D!" Ed explained. "Oh look! My favourite part!"

"Huh?" Manic looks at the most hilarious scene of the tape.

Ed: "Man to halve! Dive! Dive! Dive!" (swallows the camera)

Double D: "Ed, what have you done? Open it! OPEN IT!"

The scene shows Ed's stomach full of junk and food and a hand with a rubber glove over it pulls the camera out of it.

Double D: "You should know then eat the camera! Just think of what it could do to your digestive system."

Ed: "Boy, I can't wait to see that part, Double D!"

Double D: "Yes well, let's all nod and agree we did, Ed."

Ed and Manic laugh at the whole thing, but unbeknownst to them, a dark figure was watching them from the bathroom door.

"And that Manic, was the best part off the tape!" Ed started to stop laughing.

"You're an animal, Big Guy!" Manic laughed. "I still can't believe that you have actually swallowed a video camera!"

"Yeah! Me neither!" Ed said.

Suddenly a needle flies out from the bathroom door and almost hit them.

"AHH!!! NEEDLE, EVIL!!!" Ed cried.

"Alright! Come on out!" Manic demanded and out from the bathroom comes out Sarah with spirals on her eyes.

"BABY SISTER!!!" Ed cried.

"Baby sister?" Manic asked.

"It's Sarah! And she has been possessed by an evil spirit created by those evil boys!" Ed cried.

"Are you sure?" Manic asked, then he dodges a flying needle.

"Truly!" Ed said.

Sarah then jumps on Ed and tries to beat him up, but Ed was able to push her away, and then she gets up ready to throw more needles.

"Whoa! That girl means busyness!" Manic said.

"She hurts Ed and friends many times!" Ed explains.

"Alright then, show me what you have got!" Manic told the possessed brat. She then throws more needles at him and he runs around the room until he hides behind the couch that got covered by needles.

"Sarah, remember mom saying not to play with pointy objects!" Ed told her sister, but she didn't listen to him, so she throws needles at him. Fortunate, he used his jacket as shield and it got covered with needles. Sarah runs up to him and bats him up to a pulp.

"BIG GUY!!!" Manic cried and gets angry. He touches his medallion and it turns into his drums. Sarah turns to him and gets ready to throw needles at him, but before she could do it, Manic starts playing the drums, creating an earthquake. Sarah could barely stand straight and throw needles at him.

"Come on Big Guy! Do something to calm her down!" Manic said as he started to play a little low. Ed gets up and gives a friendly tap on her back, but it was to hard and she fell unconscious. The evil spirit flies out from her mouth then vanishes, for good.

"Way to go Big Guy!" Manic turned his drums back to his medallion.

"Sarah now needs to rest." Ed says as he picks up his sister. He walks to the door and goes up stairs, followed by Manic. In Sarah's room, Ed puts her down on the bed and leaves her there.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about her beating you up." Manic said. "Or about anyone to come and try to posses her."

"We must go." Ed said in a voice of reason as he walks out from the room with Manic close behind, who was staring at him thinking that he was actually starting to loose his own self.

A/N: And so Kevin, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank and Sarah are now safe. Will the others save the remaining ones? Find out in the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!!


	15. Peach Creek kids attack: Part 3

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground or the Mobions. I do own Terry and Chris.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Peach Creek kids attack: Part 3**

Topaz enters the playground, looking around for the Peach Creek kids. She can recognise them by their smell, as you know, foxes have very sensitive noses.

"Hmm, I can smell Johnny around here somewhere." Topaz sniffed.

"Did someone call my name?"

"Huh?" Topaz wonders. She looks over her shoulder and sees Sonic, Tails and certain bald kid holding a piece of lumber with a crayon drawn happy face on it.

"SONIC! TAILS! And Johnny, and…"

"Plank!" Johnny completed her line.

"Oh, I see you guys have saved Johnny, huh?"

"Yeah, we sure did." Sonic said.

"Hey, Topaz! Long time no see!" Johnny said. "Planks says: "Is that a new hair cut?"."

"Uh, no, my hair is still the same." Topaz said.

"So, any luck in finding any of the others?" Tails asked.

"Nope, the only one I can smell here is Johnny and…(ahem)…Plank." Topaz said.

"Well, that's a bummer." Sonic said. "Well, we won't be able to find them if we just stand here."

"Yeah, so let's go!" Topaz said.

"You hear that Plank?" Johnny asked. "We're going on a rescue mission!"

They all walk through the playground. Topaz is sniffing out for them, Sonic and Tails play "eye spy" and Johnny uses Plank as a detector.

"Do you sense anything Plank?" Johnny asked the wood. "Try where?"

Johnny runs up to the other side of the playground. Sonic and Tails stand back-to-back, looking out for anything suspicious, they even looked at each other for no reason.

Topaz sniffs around and when she approaches a place to investigate, Johnny and Plank are always quick to get there, mush to her annoyance.

**A blue vein sticks out from her head**

"Hey, Topaz! Any luck?" Johnny asked.

"Nope." The fox sighted.

RUSTLE

"What the…?"

Nazz jumps out from the bushes with spiral eyes and throws needles at them, but Topaz garbed Johnny out of the way, while he holder Plank tightly.

"Who…?" Topaz asked but then she sniffs. "Nazz?"

"Heya Nazz!" Johnny greeted and, in his mind, Plank said the same thing.

Nazz takes out some needles and throws them at them, but they dodge them.

"SONIC!!! TAILS!!!" Topaz called and they quickly appeared.

"You fou-Huh?" Sonic asked and saw Nazz. He and Tails recognised her thru her clothes. "Nazz?"

"Nazz just keeps throwing needles at them. Sonic touches his medallion and turns it into his guitar gun. He keeps shooting at any flying needles she throws.

"Hey, you guys! Do something about her, while I take care of her needles!" Sonic said shooting the needles.

"Done and done!" Topaz turns into an orange tornado and move toward Nazz, while avoiding her needles. She was about to give her a karate chop, but Nazz gives a HARD elbow on her stomach.

"TOPAZ!!!" The others cried.

"Sonic? What do we do now?" Tails asked.

"I got the needles, you guys do the rest!" Sonic said still shooting the needles.

"What's that, Plank?" Johnny asked. "Are you sure? Okay."

Johnny throws Plank toward Nazz. As Plank flies toward her, it passes by the needles, matrix style. Then it finally hit Nazz on her forehead, making her dizzy.

"Na mooch!" Johnny said.

Topaz wakes up and sees Nazz dazed.

"Now's your chance Topaz!" Tails shouted and Topaz gives a karate chop on her back knocking her out, then an evil spirit flies out from her mouth and vanishes.

"Cool! An evil spirit just flew out from her mouth!" Johnny said.

"Yeah, scary isn't it?" Sonic joked.

"So, in this world, you guys really are humans right?" Topaz asked Johnny.

"Plank says: "You better believe it!." Johnny said.

Nazz starts waking up while letting out a moan. As she slowly opens her eyes she sees Johnny, Plank AND the mobions.

"What the…??? Sonic? Tails? And Topaz?" she asked.

"Heya Nazz!" the mobions said.

"What's going on?" Nazz asked rubbing her head.

"Well, in a nutshell, you and the kids of the cul-de-sac have been posses by Terry and Chris." Sonic explained.

"Oh my gosh, I remember now!" Nazz said. "Are they Okay?"

"Yeah, but it looks like there was a malfunction on the portal and now we are all still in our mobion forms." Tails explained.

"Including the Eds, Terry and Chris." Topaz added.

"Oh, so where are they?" Nazz asked.

"Well, we are done here, let's find them." Topaz said.

"Alright then, let's do it to it!" Sonic said and they all ran out from the playground. Unbeknost to them, a dark figure has been watching them.

"Terry and Chris are now one of those freak shows?! Wait until Derek hears about this!" the figure said picking up his cellphone.

A/N: That's it for now. Now, you know the drill, the more reviews I get, the sooner I shall update the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!!


	16. The dark figure

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground or the mobions. I do own Terry and Chris.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**The dark figure**

In the construction sight, Shelby is keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, while Shadow just keeps making little threats on the two boys and quiet frankly, he was having a blast with it and Shelby wasn't even annoyed with it.

"He, he, he!" Shadow points his gun at them both, making them whimper.

"Yeah, hope they get the message, never EVER mess with Shadow the Hedgehog if you want to keep your life and pride." Shelby chuckled in her mind, while she just looks around for anything familiar.

Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure was hiding somewhere, ready to strike on them when it's time. In the mean time, Shadow also turned to Shelby and sighted as he remembered about Maria.

"Shelby? How do you know we are going to find the Eds' friends, if we don't even know what they look like in this damn world?" Shadow asked as he kept pointing the gun at the whimpering hyena and vulture.

"Hmm, maybe Terry and Chris can tell us." Shelby suggested.

"Okay, we will tell you!" Terry whimpered. "You see, when the kids attacked us in order to let Eddward and his idiotic friends escape, we sticker our needles on them, but these where no ordinary needles, these needles contain evil spirits inside!"

"Yeah, and once inside their bodies, they will be determined to obey our commands and we ordered them to help us hunt down Eddward and stick their needles on whoever gets in the way!" Chris carried on. "Now, the only way to get rid of the spirits, is if you knock the kids out!"

"Hmm, okay so we will just have to wait that they find us, right?" Shelby asked.

"If that's how you want to find them, go ahead!" Terry grinned.

"I don't like the idea, but as long we get to kick their asses, fine with me." Shadow said.

"Okay then, let's go!" Shelby carried on ahead as the others follow her.

As they continue thought the construction sight, they find a huge tube on the wall of a cliff. As some of you readers may recall, that tube was what the Eds have used as the monkey boys cave. That's when they notice a dark figure ran inside that same tube.

"Who was that?" Shadow demanded.

"You ignorant, don't you think it was-"

PUNCH!

Shadow punched hard on Terry's nose, cutting off his sentence, Chris just watched in horror.

"Come on, let's go!" Shelby raced of, while Shadow followed her holding the boys.

They slow down in front of the entrance to the tube and entered it, walking. Once inside, they could see drawings and caveman stuff, which the Eds have used as decoration for the monkey boys' cave.

"What kind of tube is this?" Shadow demanded.

"You've got me." Shelby said. "But now is not the time, we have got a kid to save!"

"Your right!" Shadow looked around. The dark figure was hiding behind some of the decoration, but kept changing places, really fast that they couldn't catch him.

"Stay alert Shadow." Shelby said.

"Gotcha, Shelby." Shadow said.

The figure popped the head out from one of the decorations and takes out a fish as a sword. He jumps out and tries to hit Shadow, but he Chaos Controlled out of the way, so instead of hitting him, he hit the boys, knocking them out. Shelby turned around and sees the dark figure, Shadow appeared next to her. The figure then takes out needles and throws them at them, but they dodged them. The figure swings the fish like a sword as he chases them, but then Shadow takes out his gun and shots it at the figure's hand, causing him to cry in pain and drop the fish. Shelby runs around him at supersonic speed and the figure falls on the ground, dizzy.

"Did we get him?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, but I will check on it." Shelby approaches the figure, when suddenly the figure moved so fast and sticks a needle on her belly HARD, causing her to spit out blood out of her mouth. Before she fell over, she thought that she couldn't believe that she could possibly get a flaw, even with all the training she had on her rough past.

"SHELBY!" Shadow cried as he watched her fall on the ground and almost got hit by the figure's fish, but he Chaos Controlled out of the way. He now glares hard at the figure with great anger, he started glowing in red.

"CHAOS…" Shadow chaos controls to the figure and pushes it hard out from the tube, he pins him to the ground, while holding it's neck. "…BLAST!!!"

Next theres a huge red dome shaped blast coming out from Shadow's body, that covered almost the entire, place. When it faded, Shadow stood there, huffing, while the figure remained on the floor, defeated. Shadow then sees the evil spirit flying out from the figure's mouth, and then vanished. Shadow then Chaos Controlled back to the tube, to pick up Shelby, but first he removes the needle from her belly, he holds her in his arms and looks at her, starting to remember Maria's death. Then a tear falls out from his eye and it falls between Shelby's eyes, she let's out a moan as she opens her eyes. Shadow's pain was starting to disappear, and joy started to grow on him.

"Shadow?" Shelby asked. "Am I dead?"

"What me to pinch you?" Shadow joked.

"No thanks." Shelby said, then the two went each other for a hug.

"Glad your still alive Shelby!" Shadow said as they broke from the hug.

"The hell I am glad that I am still alive!" Shelby said, even though she had a small flaw, but then decided to forget about it, because she had lots of flaws in her rough past.

"Hey! Where's dark creep?" Shelby asked.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot!" Shadow Chaos Controlled outside while holding Shelby, and when they got there, on the figure's place was now Rolf, toasted.

"So the figure, finally shows his face!" Shadow said looking at Rolf.

"Hey! Wake up!" Shelby pushed Rolf, and he woke up.

"What?" Rolf looks at the two hedgehogs. "Though-girl Shelby? And Shadow?"

"Heya Rolf!" Shelby greeted.

"Rolf?" Shadow asked.

"That is my name, but…what in the name of Great Nano is going on here?" Rolf demanded.

"Long story, let's go meet up with the others in the cul-de-sac!" Shelby said, helping Rolf up. When she turned around, she saw Shadow already holding the two boys.

"What are those fur bags that the black spiky boy is holding?" Rolf asked.

"The ones who possessed you and they are going to help us get to the main enemy!" Shelby said.

"Why trust those who are evil!?" Rolf demanded again.

"Because they know where their boss is, stupid!" Shadow said.

"HEY!" Rolf protested.

"Now is not the time, let's meet up with the others!" Shelby said as she grabs Rolf by the arm and races off out from the construction sight, followed by Shadow, who is holding the two boys unconscious. Another dark figure appears behind a giant tube, watching their every move.

"I found them! Now to bring them back!" The figure runs after them.

A/N: Uh oh, who could that black guy be? Find out in the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!! R&R, please!


	17. Enter Frank

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground or the mobions. I do own Terry, Chris and Frank.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Enter Frank**

Double D and Nova had decided to met up with Jimmy, at first he freaked out, but then he recognised them. The hedgehog and the chameleon explained everything to him and he decided to help them.

With Manic and Ed, they came back to Sarah's room, just in time to see Sarah awakening. After they explained everything to her she decided to help them, but only because she wanted to teach those goons a lesson, the HARD way.

Soon everyone met up at the centre of the cul-de-sac.

"So, we're finally done with this case, huh?" Manic asked.

"Yes we are." Everyone said.

"Wait! Where's Kevin?" Double D asked.

"Oh, he's going to have a little break in the closet and wear those ropes, either he likes it or not." Sonia explained.

There was a slight pause until most of the boys started laughing so hard, they couldn't help themselves.

"Man! And I thought he learned his lesson before!" Manic laughed.

"You said it brother!" Sonic laughed.

Double D struggle not to laugh, but failed.

"Alright, that's enough!" Shelby ordered and the boys slowly stopped laughing.

"So, when are you going to let Kevin out?" Johnny asked.

"Right after we defeat Derek!" Sonia joked.

They were about to laugh again, but stopped.

"So now how are we going to get to this, "Tourtureland"?" Sarah demanded.

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Shelby showed the two boys.

"The boys who were sent to capture Double D!" Nazz recognised them.

The two boys started to wake up, with loud yawns.

"What time is it?" Chris asked.

"Time to tell us the way to Tortureland!" Shadow points his gun at them, making them fully awaken.

"Well?" Sonic and Sonia demanded as they pointed their weapons on them.

The boys just give scared cat looks as they look at their weapons.

**Sweat drop on their heads**

Suddenly, there was a smokescreen that blinded them all. When it faded, the two boys were GONE.

"Hey! Where did they go?" Jimmy asked.

"There!" Double D pointed at a boy riding a scooter. The boy wears a red t-shirt, baggy jeans, black goggles over his forehead, black sneakers, spiky brown hair and blue eyes. In the back of the scoter where the boys.

"Thanks Frank, you saved us!" Terry said.

"No problem!" the boy apparently called Frank said, then turned to the mobions and the Peach Creek kids.

"So long suckers! You will never catch me!" Frank rides his scoter away.

"_Ran away huh? Then take this!_" Shelby throws a small button shaped gadget at the scoter and it plugged itself on to the back of the scooter.

"Oh great, now how do we now how to get to their hideout?" Eddy groaned.

"Don't worry guys, I threw a synchronometer onto his scooter, so we will always now where he is!" Shelby explained.

"Will you ever cease to amaze me Shelby?" Sonia asked.

"Yes I will." Shelby joked. "Now what do you say we go after him?"

"Go ahead and take the lead, we will follow you!" Sonic said.

"But Sonic, I thought you liked being in the lead." Manic said.

"Hey, who's the one who knows where they are headed to?" Sonic asked.

"Touché." Manic said.

"Let's just go already!" Shadow said.

"WAIT!!!" Double D ordered before they could move. "We can't go to town with these bodies!"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic demanded.

"I think what he means is, the people in this planet aren't used to see giant talking animal-like creatures in this planet." Shelby said.

"Huh?" the mobions asked.

"Precisely!" Double D said. "We need to disguise!"

"Oh boy." The others said.

A/N: Well, this is going to get embarrassing to our heroes. Will they ever catch them? Find out in the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!! R&R please.


	18. Disguises

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground or the mobions. I do own the OCs.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Disguises**

So, everyone decided to go on with the disguise plan. The boys disguise room is at Eddy's place and the girl's at Nazz's place.

The boys are the Eds, Sonic, Manic, Shadow and Tails.

At Nazz's place, the girls are, Sonia, Nova, Topaz and Shelby.

At Eddy's place, they all started laughing as they find Kevin tighten up in ropes, mush to his annoyance.

"Shut up!" Kevin roared under his scarf over his mouth, but they all ignored him. Eddy decided to put Kevin under his bed, making him even more annoyed.

Eddy puts on one of his records and it starts playing the song "Staying Alive". Here are the boy's disguises:

The Eds are wearing brown coats and hats, kind of looking like detectives and their tails rounded around their waist.

Sonic is wearing a white shirt, an orange lethal vest over it, blue jeans and an orange cap over his head.

Manic is now wearing black jeans and a blue cap covering his spines.

Tails is now wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and his tails used as straps and a blue cap over his head.

And Shadow is now wearing similar clothes to Sonic, except the shirt is red and the lethal vest and jeans are black and the cap is red.

"So, what do you think boys?" Eddy asked.

"Hey, not bad!" Manic exclaimed.

"You said it bro!" Sonic agreed.

"Pretty snazzy!" Shadow said.

"Yeah! Looking good!" Johnny said.

"The soil says that the disguises shall work!" Rolf said at the door, holding a piece of dirt on his hand.

"It's cool and all, but where did you get them?" Tails asked.

"My big bro gave them to me!" Eddy explained.

"Um Eddy? Do we really have to look like detectives?" Double D asked.

"Put a sock in it, Sockhead!" Eddy yelled.

"This is so cool, it's just like in the movie called: "Appetizing space monkeys from planet sushi 3"!" Ed said.

"Well, no time to waste, let's go!" Eddy said.

"YEAH!" everyone said, except Double D.

"But Eddy, what about Kevin?" He protested.

"Who cares." The others said and Double D slaps his hand over his head.

At Nazz'z place…

"Okay ladies, let's see what you got!"

The mobion girls come out from their dressing room all wearing their own disguises.

Sonia is wearing a coat with hood over her head, so that no one will notice her spines.

Shelby is wearing a detective coat so that no one can see the tail coming out from her jeans and an orange bandana over her spines.

Topaz is now wearing a white shirt, a purple skirt, a purple beanie and uses her tails as a fur stole.

And Nova is now wearing a white coat and a pink hat with a yellow flour clipped on it.

"So, what do you think guys?" Nazz asks Sarah and Jimmy.

"Very fashionable!" Sarah said.

"Yes, I'm sure that no one will ever suspect a thing!" Jimmy said.

"He, he, he! Don't be to cocky Jimmy!" Shelby chuckled in her mind.

"So, let's go see how the boys are doing!" Sonia said.

"Yeah, let's go!" the others said and they leave to the front door.

Later, they all meet up at the centre on the Cul-de-sac and there they were appreciating each others disguises and they were all aware that the disguises, but Double D then noticed Shelby with a strange look.

"Is there something bothering you Shelby?" Double D asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Shelby said, but Double D became suspicious. Then again, he'd rather forget about it.

"So, are we going after them or not?" Shadow demanded.

"Yeah let's go!" Sonic was about to run in his speed.

"WAIT!" Double D called and Sonic stopped.

"Human do not run at supersonic speed!" Double D said. "We have to find another way!"

They all start thinking until-

"HEY! I just thought of something!" Eddy suddenly yelled. "Follow me, people!"

Everyone looks at each other and shrug their arms, then they follow Eddy to the junk yard. Once there, they stop by a purple van, which the Eds refer to as their "central command".

"What are we doing here Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Hey, smart ones!" Eddy called. "Think you can put this van to work?" 

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"I suppose the van can still be brought back to work!" Tails said.

"Let me help you then!" Manic and Double D said.

"But, this thing is just junk." Sonia whined.

"Maybe, but not with what I got!" Shelby takes her Hypercube out and starts taking lots tools and stuff.

"They may look like ordinary tools, but there is more then meets the eye, if you know what I mean!" Shelby explained.

"Shelby, what would we do without you?" Double D asked.

"Alright, so let's do it to it, then!" Sonic said.

Later, the van has been rebuilt, now it's shinier, tires and a newly modified engine and all. Everyone is now inside it and Eddy is the one driving and some of them were having fun with the water bed.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this Eddy?" Sonia asked.

"Relax, everything is going to be okey dokey!" Eddy said ready to make the van "sing".

"Yeah, right." Double D grumbled.

"Buckle up everyone!" Eddy said and he steps on the accelerator. And without warning, the van started moving really fast, because it had a powerful acceleration, now it's been modified and everyone was screaming while holding on to whatever they could find. The van busts thru the fence and goes down the road, in direction to town.

"Oh dear, this is going to be quiet an Ed-venture!" Double D said.

Meanwhile, under Eddy's bed, Kevin was still tighter up in ropes.

"Hey! Hello?! Guys? Anyone?! Hello!?" he called out under the sheet over his mouth.

A/N: Well, the Eds, the Peach Creek kids and the mobions are going after the bad guys! Will they succeed? Find out in the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!! R&R!


	19. The hobo

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground or the mobions. I do own Terry, Chris and Frank.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**The homo**

The town of Peach Creek, so peaceful, so quiet, all the people minding their own business. The sun shining and the birds are singing, until then…

"SLOW DOWN!!!"

The Eds' van is moving at really fast speed though the streets and everyone inside tries to hold on to whatever they could find, heck, even Eddy was having trouble at holding on to the steering wheel.

"Eddy! Use the breaks, the breaks!!!" Double D said holding on to the seat.

"I'm trying!" Eddy said holding on to the wheel.

"Hang on Jimmy!" Sarah said holding Jimmy's arm.

"I'm trying!" Jimmy said.

"WHOHOO!!! Hold on Plank!!!" Johnny said holding on to the edge of the water bed.

"Oh man!!!" The other boys said.

"EDDY! HIT THE BREAKS ALREADY!!!" Shelby ordered.

"I said I'm trying!" Eddy yelled, he pushes himself down the wheel and reaches the floor, where the pedals are.

"LOOK OUT EDDY THERE'S SOMEONE ON THE ROAD!!!" Ed pointed to the front window and there was an old lady crossing the street.

"ACK!!! Hurry Eddy!" Double D said.

"Come on Eddy!" Sonia said.

"Almost there!" Eddy said reaching his foot to the breaks. "Got it!"

And the van halts for a stop, leaving a trail of smoking tire marks on the road. The nose was right next to the old lady, who finally reached the other side.

"That was close." Ed said in relief.

"Is everyone alright?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, but barely." Topaz said.

"Man, this puppy's got some horsepower, let me tell ya!" Eddy said.

"Eddy!" Everyone, except Shelby and Topaz, glared at him.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, I just stepped on it and it, "vrooooom", all the sudden!" Eddy explained.

"Eddy's right, those tools are what made this van move so fast." Shelby explained.

"Let me guess, other inventions of Shurie, huh?" Manic asked.

"You got it Manic!" Shelby said.

"Well, now that that's over, what do you say we look for those creeps?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah! I still want to teach them a lesson, the hard way!" Sarah said cracking her knuckles.

"Chill Sarah, you will get your vengeance." Nazz said.

Shelby takes her hypercube and a device comes out from it.

"What is that?" Johnny asked.

"This is the radar that we are going to use to locate where the bug on the scoter is!" Shelby said. "In the mean time, smart ones, try to fix the accelerator!"

"Okay!" Double D, Manic and Tails said and they all went outside to fix the van.

"Let's just hope the disguises work." Double D said.

"I hope so too." Tails said.

"I will let you know when someone is on to us, okay." Manic said.

Inside the van…

"So, this world is kind of similar to ours, huh?" Nova asked.

"Yes, except that most people who live here are humans." Double D said.

"Yeah, except you Eds are still in mobion forms." Sonic said.

"As well as you." Eddy said.

"It's normal." Topaz said.

"Huh?" Sonic, Sonia and the Peach Creek kids asked.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"That some people can travel to other worlds can still remain their original forms, but in Eds case, I think it's because of that so-called portal malfunction." Topaz explained.

"Jeepers, creepers! Maybe we should go back and fix it!" Jimmy said.

"You can worry about that later, right now, we're on a mission!" Shelby said.

"Yeah, besides, I love being a crocodile!" Ed said proudly.

"Maybe, but I don't know what mom would say about it." Sarah said.

"She's right!" Double D said.

"I don't know what if you guys would ever accept us as humans, since no one in your own world trust humans because of Buttnik." Eddy said.

"Well, now that he's gone, there's nothing to worry about it." Nova said.

"Yeah, so just forget about it." Sonic said.

"So, know-it-all-and-everything-else Shelby-girl, where are those good-for-nothings?" Rolf asked. "Rolf still has to teach them a thing or two!"

"Yeah, I still want to beat them up and good!" Shadow said.

"Patience, my friends, we'll find them!" Shelby said. "AHA!"

"What? Did you found them?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah! They are located 240 miles to the north!" Shelby explained.

"Yeah right, where's north then?" Eddy asked.

"We fixed the engine, I think it runs better now!" Double D said.

"Yeah, and we found out that it was Manic the one who made this thing got too much faster." Tails said.

"Manic!" Sonic and Sonia glared at their brother.

"What?" Manic asked.

"Okay, now let's go find those suckers!" Eddy said and the he hit the pedal, but this time, it didn't go to fast like before.

"Double D, use this radar to guide us." Shelby handed the radar to the chameleon in the detective clothes.

"Very well then." Double D took the radar. "Eddy, turn to the right."

"Okay!" Eddy turns to the road on the right.

"Okay, so now what?" Eddy demanded.

"Now, turn to the left." Double D said and Eddy does that.

"Now, go all the way down this road." Double D said.

"Okay." Eddy said.

Meanwhile, Ed pops his head out from the window with his tough in the wind.

"Can we stop for ice cream?" Ed asked.

"NO!" everyone said.

"Oh, shoot!" Ed whined.

"Idiot." Eddy sighted.

"Plank says his bored what game should we play?" Johnny asked.

"How about, a game of "cheat"?" Topaz asked.

"No way, you're always winning!" Manic whined.

"What's the matter scared?" Topaz teased him.

"You're on!" Manic said.

"Reverse cytologist, gets them every time, but not always." Shelby snickered in her mind.

"Now turn to the right!" Double D told Eddy and he does that.

"I've got three!" Manic said.

"Not cheating!" Johnny said.

"Not cheating!" Jimmy said.

"Cheating!" Topaz said.

"Damn it!" Manic said and Topaz snickers.

After a several hours, later…

"HALT!"

Eddy stops the van.

"What is?" the boys demanded.

"According to the radar, the signal is coming from somewhere around this area." Double D explained.

"Then, everyone outside!" Shelby ordered and everyone exited. They find themselves in a street, not so clean and not so dirty either.

"So now whish way Double D?" Nova asked.

"Follow me!" Double D said walking thru the city and everyone does what he said.

As they walk thru the streets, they could feel like being watched.

"Guys, this place give me the creeps." Nazz said.

"I'm scared." Jimmy said hugging Sarah.

"Don't worry Jimmy, I'm also scared." She comforted him.

"Rolf can smell evil lurking around this, how do you say, dunk?" Rolf asked.

"It's dump, Rolfy-boy!" Eddy said.

"Is this a test?!" Rolf demanded annoyed for being corrected.

"Well it's gonna take more then just spookiness to scare us away, right guys?" Shelby asked.

"Right!" the others said.

As they continue walking thru the streets, they could hear someone playing a banjo. As they take a turn to grassy garden, they find some kind of Homo sitting on a rock playing banjo.

"Look Plank, a Hobo!" Johnny said.

"What's he doing up there, playing the banjo?" Sonia asked.

"You know the hobos, they always live in the wild." Eddy said.

"Hey! Maybe he can tells us where they are!" Tails said.

"I'll go ask him." Nazz said and walks up to the hobo. As she got closer, she could see that he was wearing a brown exotic hat, a white shirt, a brown vest, a pair of pants, and black beat up shoes.

"Excuse me, but have you seen-"

"A strange boy accompanied by some freaky looking animals?" the hobo guessed.

"Y-yeah, we need them to-"

"Guide you to Tortureland?" The hobo guessed again.

"Yeah, so-"

"You can stop King Derek III's evil plans?" the hobo guessed for the third time.

"Dude, how do you-"

"Know all that? Guessing is power and I love having power!" The hobo explained.

"Good for you, Big Guy." Manic said.

"So, have you seen them or not?" Sarah demanded.

"Yeah, I've seen them, they are the reason why I am here!" the hobo explained.

"Huh?" the heroes asked.

"How come?" Double D asked.

"Well, they just simply busted into my home sweet home and requested me to get out. I tried to stop them, but they almost killed me with their needles and knives." The hobo explained.

"K-k-k-KNIVES!!!" the Peach Creek kids whimpered.

"Y'al heard me right! And well, here I am." The hobo explained.

"HUDDLE!" Shelby gathered everyone to discuss about this.

"Can you believe this? Those creeps just kicked this poor man out of his home!" Sonia said.

"Yeah! With needles and knives!" Jimmy whimpered.

"Well, they most certainly would get into trouble with their parents!" Double D said.

"I doubt it, they probably used those to get rid of them." Eddy said.

"Eddy!" Everyone, except Shelby and Topaz, yelled at the bee.

"It's possible." Shelby said and everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Nova asked.

"Never mind, let's all take this as an opportunity to catch those boys!" Shelby suggested.

"Yeah, and help this poor man get his house back!" Nazz said.

"Rolf shall make evil boys pay!" Rolf said.

"Then it's settled, right?" Sonic asked.

"Right!" everyone said. They all turn to the hobo.

"Okay mister, we'll help you get your house back!" Double D said.

"I knew you would help me!" the hobo said happily. "By the way, me house is over there."

Everyone looks at where he was pointing and to their shock and surprise; on the horizon of the garden was a mansion.

"A beautiful place to five isn't it?" the hobo asked. "To bad I was kicked out of it because of those boys."

"That's it, now their going down!" Sonia growled as she stomps all the way to the house.

"Whoa Sonia, way for us!" Eddy called.

"Yeah, besides I will take the lead!" Sonic races off to the house.

"Oh no, you don't!" Shelby and Shadow chased them.

"Wowy! Those kids sure have some speed!" the hobo laughed, while the Peach Creek kids just slap their hands over their faces. How could those three forget that no human can run at supersonic speed? Well, no time to waste, the heroes now race toward the house, where they have to face a big danger.

A/N: Well, another chapter down! If you want to see who shall win this fight, then stay tuned for the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!! R&R, please.


	20. Mansion Madness

A/N: I decided to change the story to a spin-off, just to make a bit more sence, okay? Thank you. I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground or the mobions. I do own Terry, Chris & Frank.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Mansion madness**

The Eds, the Peach Creek kids and the mobions stand in front of the front door, for the mansion.

"Well, this is it." Sonic said.

"I wonder how did that guy became a hobo all the sudden." Tails said.

"We'll figure that out later, right now, these people are the only ones who can lead us the way to Tortureland." Double D said.

"That's right, so let's get to it!" Shelby said.

They slowly push the door, because it was so heavy, but with Ed's help they pushed it faster. Once they enter the foyer, they become dumb fold to find that the mansion is completely trashed, like if it was abandoned for centuries.

"Oh my god!" Shadow said.

"Now I know how come his homo. This place is a mess!" Sonia said in disgust.

"Cool! It reminds me of the movie "I was a Teenage Hobo from the Mansion of the Hunted: the third coming!"" Ed said standing in the middle of the foyer.

"Really? What's it about?" Topaz asked.

"It is when people come investigating a mansion that looked perfectly well made from the outside, but in the inside lays **dark forces**!!!" Ed explained.

Jimmy shivers.

"It's the place where the homo turns out to be a mad wood chopper, that turns wood into chop sticks!" Johnny explained holding Plank tightly.

Jimmy shivers (again).

"Wait! This place is the house whish lays the terror of the terrors: the **sheep slayer wolf**!" Rolf explained.

Jimmy shivers, but there was no noise, because Eddy stocked a bottle over his head.

"Grow up! It's just an old empty house!" Eddy said.

"I wonder why those guys would be hiding in such a disgraceful place." Nova asked.

"Ah, they're just trying to scare us away." Sonic said. "Right guys?"

"Of course." Manic said.

"He, he, he, don't get cocky you guys, cause I'm sure we are in for a rude awakening!" Shelby said in her mind.

"Well, the radar says that the signal is coming from inside this house." Double D said looking at the radar.

"That means they must have droved in here." Sarah said.

"You're right." Sonic said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going already!" Manic said.

And so, everyone walks up the wreaked steps as Double D takes the lead, while looking at the radar. Everyone follows Double D through the hallways. Some were feeling like they were being watched and others just shack in fear. Eddy just walks in boredom and his hands in his pockets, beside him is Sonia looking around in suspicious. Tails walks close beside Sonic in fright, the same goes for Jimmy with Sarah. Shelby was just walking like if there was nothing to be afraid of. Rolf sniffs around for anything suspicious and Shadow looks around in suspicious.

"Come on Double D, how much longer?" Johnny asked.

Double D opens a door, but doesn't have time to look around as he finds a skeleton at the wall.

"Pardon me!" Double D slams the door.

"Well, what did you see?" Nova asked.

"Um, nothing interesting." Double D said as he continued walking down the hallways.

**Sweat drop on his head**

As they continue, they enter what appears to be the ball room, completely wreaked, because the house was abandoned of course.

"The signal is coming from somewhere around here." Double D said.

"Hey look!" Ed suddenly said.

Everyone looks at where Ed was pointing to and approaching them was-

"IT'S THEM!!!" Eddy yelled.

Frank stops the scooter in front of them and jumps off from it, followed by Terry the vulture and Chris the hyena.

"Well, you came as expected." Chris taunted.

"So Eddward, have you decided to turn yourself in?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, the King is getting desperate!" Frank said.

"AHEM!!" Shelby said. "I you want Double D, you are going to have to go thru us first!"

Everyone stands in front of Double D, protecting him from the three boys, who just let out a chuckle, and it didn't sound any good.

"What's so funny?" Sonia demanded.

"We knew this was going to happen in the beginning, so I came prepared!" Frank said pushing a button on his wrist watch and everything starts shacking.

"WHOA!!! What the hell is going on?!" Manic demanded.

"Oh no! Look!" Nazz pointed and everyone gasps in horror to find a giant robot standing behind the three boys.

"Meet Derek's greatest creation yet: Sparky the Destroyer!!!" Frank said as he and the others laugh maniacally.

Double D examines the robot, he had a large torso, four arms whish the top ones have claws and the bottoms are mechanical tentacles, a chrome like head and spiky feet, with more spikes underneath the soles. It was very scary.

"So, what do you think?" Chris laughed.

"I have seen better." Shelby yawned.

"He may look scary, but he's just another robot for us to trash!" Sonia said.

"Oh really? Show them how it's done!" Frank ordered Sparky and it digs one of his tentacle arms into the floor.

"HELP!" the heroes look behind and they gasp in shock to find that Double D was gone.

"OVER HERE!!!" they look back and to they horror, Sparky had Double D around the tentacle arm.

"DOUBLE D!!!" the heroes cried and the boys laugh.

"Nice job Sparky!" Terry said.

Sparky tights Double D up in chains and places him on the scooter. The boys jump on the scooter.

"We would love to stay, but the King is getting desperate, so bye-bye losers!" the boys laugh evilly as they drive off.

"Oh no you don't!" Shelby takes out the black emerald. "CHAOS CON-"

But before she could complete her sentence, she got hit by a laser, whish was shot from the robot's eye's, on her hand, causing her to cry in pain and drop the emerald.

"SHELBY!!!" The others cried.

"Are you okay?!" Topaz asked.

"Yeah, just a little bruise, that's all!" Shelby said.

"We will all have bruises if we don't take out this dude!" Manic said.

"Yeah!" Sonic said. "So let's do it to it!"

The triplets, Shadow, Shelby and Topaz take out their own weapons as they and the others charge at the robot.

A/N: Oh no! They've kidnapped Double D! Will the heroes be able to defeat Sparky before they get away? Or is it already too late? Find out in the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!! Sorry if I didn't updated so soon, I was busy working on other stories of mine, bye! R&R, please!


	21. Trouble for Double D

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground or the mobions. I do own my OCs.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Trouble for Double D**

"WHOA!"

Sonic almost got crushed by a giant spike covered foot, but he was able to dodge it. Sparky keeps shooting lasers from the end of his claws and everyone kept scattering.

"FIRE!" Nova shots fire blasts at the robot's head, and exploded with the impact. Although the damage was a little bad (for him that is.) he could still fight.

"LOOK OUT!" Eddy grabbed Sonia and flew up, just in time to avoid an incoming tentacle.

"Thanks Eddy." Sonia thanked him softly.

"Uh, no problem!" Eddy blushed.

While in the air, Sonia keeps shooting lasers at Sparky, while Eddy was holding her. Rolf jumps on a tentacle and starts punching hard on it. Jimmy and Sarah jump on the other and start biting it, but Jimmy was the unlucky one, because of his retainer.

"SAKLATA!!!" Rolf punched so hard it broke the tentacle open. And then he started removing electric wires and stuff, then he dodged the incoming laser that was about to get him, but hit the wires.

Sonic, Shelby and Shadow start running around the giant robot, making him dizzy. Next Ed jump and gives a double punch on it's stomach, leaving huge punch marks on it. Topaz and Tails fly around it's head, making it even more dizzy. Johnny jump on the other tentacle and joins Sarah with disabling his tentacle. Johnny sticks Plank and cracks it open and the three kids start removing it's wires and stuff. Then they all dodged the incoming lasers, which then hit the wires.

Nazz and Manic jump behind the Robot and they rip a door off it's back and start removing stuff from it, and then they dodged the incoming lasers, that then hit the wires.

All the heroes stand in front of the nearly defeated robot. His tentacles are disabled, but he can still fight.

"It's not over yet! Keep attacking him!" Shelby said.

"I wonder if Double D's okay." Nova thought worriedly.

While they are fighting, let's see if Double D is okay.

Someplace else…

Frank, Terry and Chris were carrying Double D with him to an airport. Right now, they were stuffing him in a suitcase.

"Get in there already Sockhead!" Terry growled at the chameleon.

"And I though Eddy was the only one who called me that." Double D said.

"Shut up!" Chris slapped Double D.

"Boy, wait until Derek sees your make over." Frank taunted.

"Shut up." The vulture and the hyena yelled at him.

Suddenly, someone threw water balloons at the boys.

"Alright, who did that?!" Terry demanded and they saw a group of boys holding water balloons.

"Ready guys?" one of them said. "ATTACK!"

And they start throwing water balloons at them.

"THAT'S IT!" Chris roared and takes out a needle.

"Uh oh, RUN FOR IT!!!" one of them warned and they ran away.

"Smell you around, freak shows!" One of the boys taunted and ran off.

"WHAT!? THAT?S IT; LET'S GET THEM!!!" The three boys ran after the group of kids, plus forgetting all about Double D.

"It's all fun and games until someone forgets their duties." Double D said. "Well, I must return to my friends at once!"

Double D ran off. Unbeknownst to him, a certain blond girl popped her head out from the bushes. It was Lizzie.

While Double D runs down the streets at full speed, he tries to memorise the course he took.

"If I recall, the hobo's house is this way!" Double D said and took the street to the left. Suddenly a shadow flew over his head.

"Huh?" Double D wondered. "Strange, I though it was bird."

Suddenly a blast appeared in front of him and he halted.

"What in Sam Hill?!" he demanded.

Double D then hears thruster's sounds; he looks up and sees a shadow over the sun light. It descends reviling her appearance.

"I've been looking for you." The figure said in female voice. "You're Eddward, the wilder of the Medallion of Music."

"E-e-excuse me b-b-but, w-w-w-who or w-w-what are y-y-you?" Double D asked scared.

The figure lands on the floor. It reviles to be a robot, that looked like a teenage robot girl, with white metallic skin, light blue hair, with pig tails, large eyes, a "false nose", no ears, light blue tank top and mini skirt, feet and legs that seem to be together and a bolt on were it's belly button would be. Double D notices that she had a serious look on her face.

"My name…is Jenny Wakeman."

A/N: Uh oh, will Double D be able to meet up with his friends? And who could this Jenny be? Is she a friend or a foe? And what could she possibly want from poor Double D? Find out in the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!! R&R, please.


	22. Double D vs Jenny

A/N: First off, I want to thank Shelby the Hedgehog for helping co-write this chapter. Thank you Shelby, you're the best! Now, back to our story! Oh, and I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground, the mobions or My Life as a Teenage Robot. I do own Lizzie.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Double D vs. Jenny**

"Are you with King Derek?" Double D asked.

"You better believe it lizard. He told me all about your smarts and how tricky you are. Well you can't fool me! I won't let your go through with your plans!" Jenny said and charges at Double D and attempts to punch him. Double D jumps and dodges her attack. "What is she talking about?" He thought.

"Oh no you don't!" Jenny follows the chameleon, using her jets from her pig tails.

Double D lands on the ground and runs, from the robot girl.

"Forget it! You can't out run my rockets!" Jenny said picking up speed. Suddenly Double D turned invisible.

"HUH?!" Jenny stops in midair. "Where's he go?!"

Double D takes cover in a nearby tree. "She's a robot. She's nothing like Robotnik's robots though; she has a personality, so maybe she's an android. Whatever she is, if she's working for Derek I can't go easy on her." he thought.

Jenny looks around using her heat sensing vision and looks at where Double D is. "I see you!" she said and kicks the tree, breaking it from it's foot.

"EEP!" Double D cried and jumps out just as the tree starts falling and lands on the ground.

"BATTER UP!" Jenny picks up the tree and swings it like a baseball bat at the smart chameleon, who jumps onto the tree and hangs on for his dear life.

"Derek was right, you are hard to beat!" Jenny growled.

"After fighting Black Doom this is easy" Double D thought.

"You don't give up easily do you?" Jenny asked.

"No, I don't." Double D said.

"Then this wouldn't be as much fun would it huh?" Jenny asked.

"You better believe it Jenny." Double D said.

"Well, you're not getting away that easily, I'm taking that medallion off your head if it's the last thing I'll do!" Jenny said shacking Double D off the tree.

"WHAT!?" Double D demanded, jumping off the tree and lands on the ground. "You can't do that! If you remove it from my head, something horrible might happen to me!"

"Precisely! And once I do so and destroy it, I'll be able to save the future!" Jenny explained, making Double D confused.

"Save the future?! What do you mean by that?" Double D asked.

"Doesn't matter to you!" Jenny said and stretched out her arm and raps it around Double D, tight, making him unable to escape.

"Oh no!" Double D said, trying to escape from the grip.

"Come here!" Jenny starts dragging Double D toward her, when suddenly…

"HAYEA!!!" Someone jumped out from the bushes and karate chopped Jenny's arm.

"OUCH!!!" Jenny cried and let Double D go, and her arm reduced back to it's normal size.

"Huh?" Double D looked at the person who just saved him. "Lizzie?"

Yes, it was Lizzie, and she appeared to be wearing some sort of robotic exo-suit, with gloves, boots and a helmet, with a lance over her yes.

"Who the heck are you? And why are you interfering my mission?" Jenny demanded.

"My identity is no of your concern." Lizzie said and whispers to Double D: "Go look for your friends, I'll distract her!"

Double D nodded and runs down the street.

"Now us." Lizzie said.

"Alright action-girl, get ready to rumble!" Jenny said.

The two girls perform fighting poses, while glaring at each other.

A/N: Well, that's it for now! Who will win? And will Double be able to catch up with his friends? Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!! R&R, please.


	23. Reunion

A/N: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground or the mobions, or My Life as a Teenage Robot.

**ED, EDD N EDDY**

**Reunion**

In the hobo's house…

"WHATCH OUT!!" Shelby cried as everyone avoided an incoming laser.

Sparky just kept shooting lasers from his claws. Sonic, Shadow and Shelby dodged them with their speed, Eddy, Tails and Topaz with their flying abilities, Sonia used her acrobatic abilities, Manic and the rest of the Peach Creek kids just kept running from them.

"SAKLATA!!" Rolf jumped and double punch the robot in the belly, but it wasn't enough to knock it to the ground.

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!!" Ed charges at Sparky, and double punches it, almost knocking him to the ground.

Sparky sends out a slash slap on Ed and Rolf, making them fly back wards onto the rest of the group, knocking them down like bowling pins (except for Sonic, Shadow and Shelby).

"Amateurs." Shadow chuckled.

"Watch your mouth Shadow!" Shelby scolded him.

"So, anyone has a plan to bring this guy down?" Sonic asked.

Sparky was charging up on them, with his claws out. Shelby suddenly got an idea.

"I've got it!" Shelby cried, she then pulls Sonic and Shadow over to her and whispers on their ears. The two male hedgehogs smirked after she was done.

"Got it?" Shelby asked.

"Yes ma'me!" Sonic and Shadow said.

"Hurry! Here it comes!" Nazz screamed as Sparky was getting closer.

"Alright, here we go!" The three fast hedgehogs started running around Sparky at the max of their speed, creating a tornado around the huge robot.

Although Sparky had a heavy look, his weight was no match for the tornado; he was tossed right thru the ceiling, literally.

Outside, the hobo who was still sitting on a rock, playing his banjo, didn't even notice the robot busting out from the roof and disappear into the sky with a flash of light.

Back inside…

"That was TIGHT!!" Sonic cheered as he, Shadow and Shelby half-five each other.

"Alright! The robot's history!" Johnny cheered.

"The mighty space outlaws are victorious once again!" Ed made a justice pose.

"Please Ed, no more Robot Revel Ranch references." A familiar voice said from behind.

"Huh?" Everyone looked behind them and saw…

"DOUBLE D!!" Everyone cried with joy as they saw the chameleon in the detective clothes.

"Present." Double D said.

"DOG PILE!!" Everyone dog piled on Double D.

"Oh Double D, we were so worried about you." Nova said.

"Yeah Sockhead, don't let yourself get caught again!" Eddy taunted.

"Yeah, you made us worried sick!" Ed said.

"It's okay people, I am here and I'm unharmed." Double D said.

"Hey wait!" Topaz said. "How the bloody hell did escape!?"

The others looked at Topaz in shock but then they got the pint.

"Yeah Double D! How the heck did you escape from those bullies?" Manic demanded.

"Well, apparently some kids appeared and started throwing water balloons at them. The boys got angry and started chasing them, thus forgetting all about me! And so, I made my escape." Double D explained.

"Well, you most certainly took your sweet time to get here." Manic said.

"Yeah, we defeated the robot before you could even help us out!" Johnny said.

"My apologies for worrying you, now, shall we presume our quest to finish this mess?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, but first, let's go tell that hobo that his house is free of bullies and continue our quest!" Shelby said.

Later, they went to the hobo and told him that the bullies were gone. The man was overjoyed, thanked them and rushed back to his house, mush to Double D and Sonia's dislike for dust and mess. Then they returned to the cul-de-sac and released Kevin.

"Now listen here Kevin, unless you want to be looked up in the closet again, you are going to help us protect Double D from Derek and his men, either you like it or not!" Sonia threatened Kevin.

"Okay okay, I'll help out, just don't do that again." Kevin said agitated.

**Sweat drop on his head**

Then they returned to the van and drove away. Meanwhile…

"TAKE THIS!" Jenny shot a missile at Lizzie, but she easily dodged it.

The mysterious blonde girl dashes at Jenny, how was ready to punch her with her giant fist. Suddenly she disappeared in front of her.

"What the…" Jenny asked, when suddenly Lizzie reappeared behind her and swift kicked her in the back.

"Why you!" Jenny growled as she got up.

Lizzie said nothing, she just stood there in her fighting pose.

"Alright, who do you think you are to interrupt my mission?" Jenny demanded.

"Why do you trust Derek?" Jenny asked.

"Huh?" Jenny became confused. "You know him?"

"Yes, I am his sister Lizzie." She explained.

"What?" Jenny demanded. "Then why are you trying to stop me? Derek told me he was the wielder of the medallion, so I went after Eddward to kill him and thus putting an end to my dark future."

"Derek had entrusted you in bringing Eddward to him so that he could use the medallion for his ultimate goal for world domination." Lizzie explained. "So I have been secretly aiding Double D in order to stop his plot."

"You mean Derek, is another dork who wants world domination?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, and killing someone who is responsible for world destruction, even thought it isn't his fault for it, is corrupt." Lizzie said. "And I'm saying this because I know that you are not evil, you are just trying to save your future."

Jenny became silent and became thoughtful. She was right, if he killed anyone responsible for something bad, even thought is not it's fault is corrupt. And Derek wants Double D's medallion of music in order to conquer Earth. So there was only one thing to do.

"Okay Lizzie, if what you say is true, then I'm going to help you out in protecting Eddward." Jenny said.

Lizzie smiles. "Thank you for understanding Jenny, now let's go see How Eddwrad and his friends are doing." She said as she pushed a button on her exo-suit, converting it into a belt.

Jenny holds her hand and they fly up to the sky.

A/N: Well, about time isn't it? Anyway, R&R, and I'll update the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!


	24. Van fight

A/N: I own nothing except my OCs, okay? Thank you! On with the show!

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Van fight**

As they drove down the road, Topaz spoke up,

"Say guys, why do you think this nut job wants to cause all this chaos?"

Everyone looked at her due to the blunt question.

"You, I honestly have no idea," Double D admitted.

Topaz sighed before lying on the waterbed.

"I mean, the whole reason Robotnik showed up was because Black Doom  
manipulated everything so he could be released from his prison the Queen  
Aleena sealed him in, but this Derek guy doesn't really seem to have a  
reason."

"What, does he have suck out your soul like Black Doom did to give you a  
reason?" Manic asked.

"Manic! You promised you wouldn't bring that up again!" Topaz snapped at the  
young prince.

"I'm just saying, that guy stole your soul, Shelby's, and everyone else from  
your hometown just so his plan would go without a hitch!" Manic pointed out.

"Do you honestly think we wanted any part of it?!"

As the two continued arguing, Shadow wrapped his arm around a shivering  
Shelby. She held her head as the painful memories of being trapped in that  
empty void as a broken soul filled her mind. Shadow knew what it was like. He  
had felt the same way when his own soul was stolen when Black Doom returned to  
power. The youngest of the hedgehog siblings had been kind to her, and helped  
her recover from all of that pain. At least, he was hoping he was. It was the  
least he could do, she nearly died protecting them after all. And, in truth,  
he loved her with all his heart.

"Don't worry," he said softly, "Those memories are in the past. It will never  
return."

The blue hedgehog looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her past was  
haunting her again, he could tell.

"Um, I think you two should stop arguing." Nova said to Manic and Topaz.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the prince and the fox yelled at her as they continued arguing.

"HEY! If you two don't stop arguing, I'll throw out of this van!" Eddy yelled, getting annoyed. Unfortunately, the plan back fired as he was the one who got thrown out of the van.

"MANIC, TOPAZ, ARE YOU MAD!!" Sonic jump to the wheel and hit the breaks.

Then Eddy came in thru the back door with a pissed of look on his face.

**A red vein sticks out from his head**

"THAT'S IT!! I'M GONNA STING YOUR FACE UNTIL YOUCAN'T FEEL A THING!!" and he jumps on Manic and Topaz, starting a fight.

"JERK! IDIOT! DOPE! PINEAPPLE BREATH!!" the three insulted each other as they carried on beating (or stinging in Eddy's case) the bloody hell of each other.

Moments later, after the others separated them, but barely, because they have also received some punches and kicks too.

"The three of you, please! Let's not behave like children!" Double D said, trying to calm them down.

"Yeah you guys, cut out the senseless argue and lets keep moving!" Sonia yelled.

"But-" Shadow didn't let Manic and Topaz say a thing, by threatening them with his gun.

"Okay, good enough for me." Manic said shaking at Shadow's gun.

**Sweat drop on his head**

"Yeah, me too." Topaz said, also shaking.

**Sweat drop on her head**

"Rough." Kevin commented at Shadow's threat.

"Agreed." Nazz said.

After everyone cooled down, they went on driving down the road. Shadow holds Shelby closer to him, trying to comfort her from her dark past. Shelby looked up to him with a thankful look, while Shadow smiled. The rest just kept on with whatever they had to entertain themselves.

Meanwhile…

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNTS!!"

Terry, Chris and Frank, who were throwing needles, were still chasing the kids, who were still throwing water balloons at them, while running away.

"Hey! Weren't you suppose to be taking your detective somewhere?" one of the kids asked, making the three boys freeze.

"SUCKERS!!" the kids laughed as they ran off.

"Oh…my…f#&/ing…god!" Terry said.

"Their right, we totally forgot about Eddward!" Chris said.

"He must have probably ran off to his friends." Frank said.

"Well come on! We have to find him quick, or the king is going to feed us to one of mr. psycho maniac's experiments!" the vulture said running off, followed by his two comrades.

A/N: Sorry if I couldn't come up with anything alse, but I'll try to make it better next chappie okay? Anyway, R&R please, so I can update the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!


	25. Visitors from another Galaxy

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground, Ratchet & Clank, the Sonic characters, Shelby or Topaz. I do own Terry, Chris and Frank.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Visitors from another galaxy**

The Peach Creak gang and the mobions had finally arrived at the airport. They all walked out from the van. Shelby had finally cooled down from remembering her dark past thanks to Shadow's comfort and Manic and Topaz had kept quiet about the Black Doom and possession thing too. Suddenly…

"LET US OUT OF HERE!"

The heroes nearly jumped out of their skins, or fur/scales as the case maybe.

"What the hell was that?!" Shadow yelled.

"Look, up there!" Sonia cried.

In a tree above them, a pale sack was tied up, hanging from a long rope, and  
there seemed to be someone alive in it.

"GET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW YOU NEEDLE HAPPY NINNIES! WE'LL TAKE YOU AND YOUR BOSS ON WITH ONE HAND TIED BEHIND OUR BACKS!"

The voice was clearly male but sounded a bit manic... no pun intended.

"What do you guys make of it?" Manic asked.

"I'd say it's none of our concern," Shadow growled slightly.

"Hold on Shadow," Double D said, "He said "needle happy". He must be talking about Derek's henchman, Terry, Chris and Frank."

"Ya think so?" Eddy asked.

"I believe so," Double D said, "Wait here, I'll go ask them."

Double D began to climb up the tree, not looking down less he lose his nerve. He slowly worked his way onto to the branch until he was right about the sack.

"Excuse me?" the chameleon asked.

"WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF YOU FREAK!"

"Would you chill?!"

This voice also came from the sack, but it sounded very angry. Probably because he had to listen to the other voice screaming.

"Listen, you said that someone with needles attacked you, do you happen to  
know about them?" Double D asked.

"Not really, they just jumped out at us and started throwing needles, saying "go back to your own world". Next thing we know we're stuck in this sack!" the first voice said.

"Well I can let you down if that's what you wish. You just have to tell us everything you know about those people." Double D offered.

"Deal," the calmer of the two agreed.

"Okay, but I'll have to cut the rope and let you drop to the ground, I can't reach the sack."

"Just cut it!" both voices snapped.

Double D complied and sliced the rope with a shuriken. The sack dropped and  
hit the ground with a thump.

"I hope they're not injured."

Eddy then took over opening the sack by cutting it open with his stinger. When the bag open up, the gang were shocked to find out what the two people in the sack looked like.

First of all they weren't humans. The first one was a tall yellow humanoid lynx like creature with orange stripes, long ears, three toes on each feet and a long tail with a fluffy tuff on it's end; he was, shirtless, but wearing green jeans, brown straps around the chest and shoulders, rubber gloves with five fingers and a pilot helmet over his head a holes for the ears.

The second one was a small robot with green eyes, a small antenna with a red glowing ball on it's end, three fingers on each hand and a vent like lid on his chest.

"What the heck?" Topaz asked surprised to see a non human creature on a planet ruled by humans.

"Gee, thanks." The yellow creature said opening his green eyes to them.

"Yes, thank you." The little robot said politely to them.

Double D was also shocked, but slid down the tree over to them.

"Um, excuse me, I hope you are not injured." He said.

"Ah, I'm okay." The creature said getting up, followed by the robot.

"Um, may I ask why you are all staring at us like that?" the little robot asked them.

"But, you guys aren't humans!" Nazz said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Tails asked, knowing that they weren't mobions.

"The name's Ratchet and this is Clank." The yellow creature introduced himself and the robot.

"We thank you for releasing us from that bag." The robot apparently named Clank said.

"Uh, you are welcome." Double D said. "So, you said you knew something about people throwing needles."

"Oh yeah, one was a guy with goggles and the other two were a vulture and a hyena." Ratchet began to explain.

"You see, we were on planning a vacation after our adventure of saving the Solana Galaxy from the Dreadzone threat." Clank explained as well. "Ratchet said he wanted come to a place we're no organic life has ever visited."

"And so, that's when we found this planet and decided to find a beach, when we were suddenly attacked by these guys, who shot down our ship." Ratchet said. "We tried to fight back, but they got us with a surprise attack and well, you can already guess what happened next."

"Oh you poor things, stranded on a planet with no way to return to your own planet." Nova said.

"Yes, but if I recall, I am sure that the damage on our ship isn't too bad." Clank said.

"And I bet they must have stolen it for their own personal gain! ARGH! Wait until I get my hands on them!" Ratchet growled.

"Whoa man, cool down." Manic said. "Tell you what, how about we help you get your ship back?"

"Huh?" Ratchet and Clank turned to the green hedgehog and his sibs.

"Yeah, these guys are after our friend here and they have stolen your ship, so we both have a common enemy!" Sonic said.

"So how about joining our group?" Sonia asked.

"Hmmmmmmm…" Ratchet began to think. "Okay."

"Then it's settled." Sonic said.

"So, what are yo names?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, we never got the chance to know you." Clank said.

And the heroes take off their disguises, as they start introducing themselves.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"I'm his sister, Sonia the Hedgehog!"

"I'm their brother Manic the Hedgehog!"

"I'm their younger brother, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"I am Ed!"

"The name's Eddy!"

"My name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D!"

"Hi! I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails!"

"I'm Shelby, Shelby the Hedgehog!"

"I'm her best friend, Topaz the Fox!"

"I am Nova, Nova the Bright Star! It's is nice to meet you!"

"I'm Johnny and this is Plank!"

"Hi! I'm Nazz!"

"The name's Kevin."

"I'm Sarah."

"My name is Jimmy!"

"And I am Rolf, Son of a Shepherd!"

"Whoa! Okay, nice to meet you all!" Ratchet said surprised to see non human beings.

"So, now that the introductions are done, what do you plan to do?" Clank asked.

"Well, we are going to their headquarters on Tortureland." Shelby explained. "We are going to take plane there, but I think that a place had horrible as it may seem must have a secret way to get there."

"So, what are we waiting for then, let's go get them!" Ratchet said in determination.

The heroes put their disguises back on and they all walked over to the building. Meanwhile, there were two groups watching them. One group was a young girl and a teenage robot, who were secretly helping them. The other group was the evil henchman from Derek's gang.

A/N: Well, that's it. By the way, it takes place after Ratchet: Gladiator (Deadlocked for the USA). Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!! R&R, please.


	26. A plane to catch

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground, the mobions, My Life as a Teenage Robot or Ratchet & Clank. I do own Terry, Chris and Frank.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**A plane to catch**

The heroes were about to enter the building when the Peach Creek gang realized something.

"What is it Double D?" Nova asked.

"I just realized something!" Double D said. "Ratchet, Clank, you guys don't have disguises!"

"Why do we need disguises?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way but it's just that…um…" Double D didn't want to oppress Ratchet, because he was from another galaxy.

"Let me guess, it's because the boys who attacked us might see us?" Clank asked.

"Y-yeah, but-"

"It's because the people of Earth have never seen creatures from another planet before and if they did, the government would be after you and ask you questions about where did you come from and stuff!" Ed cleared it up and everyone looks at him dumb folded.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ed?" Eddy demanded.

"Oh, I get it." Ratchet said. "The people of this planet would freak out if they saw a lombax and a robot walking around on their planet right?"

"Lombax?" Johnny asked.

"It is the name of Ratchet's kind." Clank explained.

"Oh." Johnny said.

"Well, no problemo, I have a solution!" Shelby took out her hyper cube and brings out what appeared to be a cloak and a backpack.

"What are those for?" Manic asked.

"Well, like we mobions, and apparently the Eds too, have to hide our faces from the humans, Ratchet and Clank are from another galaxy and so they need to disguise themselves." Shelby explained.

"You mean I have to wear THAT?!" Ratchet demanded.

"Well, I always have the ballet disguise!" Shelby joked.

"NO WAY!" Ratchet cried. "I'll take the cloak then."

"And what about me?" Clank asked and Topaz hands him the backpack.

"You are going in this backpack." She explained with a cute look on her face.

"You have got to be kidding me." Clank frowned.

Then Shadow grabs Clank. "Hey! Put me down! I said put me down!" the robot cried and Shadow placed him in the backpack.

"Sorry, I don't take requests from robots." Shadow said.

"This is an outrage!" Clank growled inside the backpack. "I was stuck in that sack and now in a backpack!"

"Ah, stop whining Clank, I'll get you out as soon as we are out of sight." Ratchet said.

"Very well, but I still don't like it." Clank said.

"If you guys are done, we have a king to kick his butt!" Sonic reminded them.

"You don't need to remind us Sonic." Sonia said.

"Well, let's do this thing!" Ratchet said putting on the cloak and the backpack with Clank in it on his back.

And with that, our heroes walk in and they act naturally, so that no one would suspect a thing. Suddenly, Nazz spots over the distance: Terry, Chris and Frank, wondering around, looking for them. Nazz tries not to scream, by placing her hands over her mouth. She then touches Double D's shoulder with her finger tip.

"What is it Nazz?" Double D asked, while the others turned to her attention.

"Don't look now, but look!" Nazz whispered, pointing at Derek's henchman direction.

They look and they try not to squeal.

"Come on, they haven't seen us yet, let's go!" Sonic said and they rush through the crowd, avoiding the boy's attention.

With the boys.

"Where the hell are they!?" Terry demanded, while looking around.

"Man, if it wasn't for those kids, we wouldn't have lost them!" Chris growled.

"Forget the kids and keep looking!" Frank snapped the other two.

"I'll bet they are probably at the plane's field, let's go check it out!" Terry said and the other two followed.

"Yeah, good idea, they are probably taking the plane to Tourtureland!" Chris said.

Back with our heroes, so far so good, they managed to get out of Derek's henchman's sight. They just keep passing smoothly through the building until they can reach the plane's field.

"We made it!" Johnny said.

"But whish one of these planes will take us to Tourtureland?" Jimmy asked.

"Perhaps we should ask one of the guards." Clank said from inside the backpack.

"I don't think we need to, look!" Double D said pointing at a red plane that had written on it 'Tourture Air Ways'.

"You have got to be kidding!" Eddy said.

"I didn't even know that Air Tour Company even existed." Nazz said.

"Plank says, 'maybe it's one of those late night black market stuff'." Johnny said holding out his wooden friend.

"Are you really sure about this Double D?" Nova asked.

"I'm positive, now let's go!" Double D said.

Everyone else shrug and followed Double D toward the plane, but as they approached the plane…

"YA-OUCH!" Somebody stepped on Ratchet's tail, and the others turned and gasped. The Lombax turns with an angry look to where the others were looking and sees Terry, Chris and Frank.

"Well, if it isn't our old friends!" Chris said.

"We can recognise you in your disguises, anywhere." Terry said. "Now turn yourself in Eddward, or else!"

"Or else, yourself!" Ratchet took his cloak off, reviling his true self and dropping the backpack, making Clank slide out after falling on the ground.

The others gasped. "RATCHET! NOT IN FRONT OF THE PEOPLE!" they cried, but Ratchet ignored them.

"Hey! Your that fur ball and the robot from before aren't you?" Frank asked. "Man, you guys sure made a fool of yourselves."

Angry, Ratchet then brings out a double barrel gun and points it at them. "You guy own me and my pal here a ship you know?" he growled.

"He guess you wanna play some more, okay then!" Terry said and he, Chris and Frank took out some needles.

"Now what?" Jimmy asked.

"You guys get on the plane, we'll take care of them, go!" Double D said.

The kids of the cul-de-sac, except Rolf, nodded and rushed for the plane. The Eds, the royal siblings, Tails, Shelby, Topaz and Nova took of their disguises and they and Rolf prepared for combat.

"Alright, let's get ready to rumble!" The boys charged.

"Let's get 'em Clank!" Ratchet charged followed by Clank.

"Let's do it to it!" The Eds, Rolf and the mobions charged.

As they began fighting, all the other people panicked and run for their lives, evacuating from the airport. Eddy flew around and around avoiding needles and kicks on Terry's back. Ed spits out fire balls at the boys, but they were agile and so dodged them. Double D kept attacking them while invisible.

"That will teach you to mess with Ed, Edd n Eddy!" Eddy taunted.

The siblings and Shelby kept dodging needles and attacking with punches and kicks.

"Too slow!" Sonic, Shadow and Shelby taunted.

"Oh yeah!" Sonia and Manic said.

Tails and Topaz fly around Frank, making him dizzy.

"My head's spinning!" Frank said.

Ratchet kept blasting their needles with his double barrel gun and once he got close to Chris, he brings out a large wrench and pounds him.

"THAT was for taking down my ship!" Ratchet shouted at him.

Terry attacks him from behind, but Clank jumped on his face and started punching on it.

"GET OFF ME!!" Terry cried.

"Not after you brought down our ship!" Clank said still punching.

Rolf used his brute strength to bash them hard. "Rolf shall not let you take Double D Ed Boy's Medallion of Music! Rolf shall make you suffer for what you have done!" Rolf said while bashing them.

A few seconds later, the fight was over and the heroes have won the fight, while the three boys were now on the floor, beaten up and defeated.

"Oh yeah! Take that!" Eddy and Sonic taunted them.

"YAHOO!" Ed cried with joy.

Suddenly, they hear engines working, they turn and gasp to see their plane leaving.

"Quick! The plane's leaving!" Eddy cried.

"Okay, hang on!" Sonic, Shadow and Shelby grabbed everyone and zoomed after the plane. Ratchet and Clank were amazed by their speed and yet, these creatures were from another planet too. Johnny appeared at the door and tossed a ladder for them. They all quickly climbed up, or flew in Eddy, Tails and Topaz' case, into the plane. The Eds quickly slam the door.

Terry, Chris and Frank watched helplessly, as the plane took off into the air at fast speed.

"I think we should warn Derek about this." Terry mumbled.

"Oh don't worry, since I am your friend, I will let YOU tell him." Chris said.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Special thanks to Shelby the Hedgehog for the co-writing, you rock hard! Wanna see what happens next? Find out in the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!! R&R, please.


	27. Flight surprises

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sonic Underground, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Ratchet & Clank or the mobions. I do own my OCs.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Flight surprises**

Unbeknownst to anyone, Lizzie and Jenny watched the plane leave from top of the control tower. They look down and see the boys rushing out of sight.

"Well, that sure was a close one." Jenny commented.

"Indeed it was." Lizzie agreed. "Now they are on their way to Tourtureland, where they will have to face down my evil older brother."

"Yeah, but something puzzles me." Jenny said. "How come your brother is so ruthless? How did he actually become evil?"

Lizzie sighted sadly. "Because…our father was just like him." She said as Jenny noticed a tear run down her cheek.

"Oh." Jenny said feeling sorry.

"I don't even have the courage to tell you the full story about it." Lizzie added.

"It's okay, you can trust me Lizzie, I promise I'll keep it just between us." Jenny said placing her hand over her shoulder.

"Well, okay." Lizzie said wiping the tears off her face as she began to tell her and Derek's dark past.

Meanwhile in the plane, the Peach Creek gang, the mobions and the duo from another galaxy were all relaxing in their flight after that fight with Derek's henchman.

"Sheech, those guys never give up!" Sonic said.

"You said it brother." Manic said.

"I am honestly getting tired of this Derek person." Double D said getting annoyed.

"And I'm gonna sting that guy so bad when I see him!" Eddy growled.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to get some rest!" Sonia yelled.

Everyone remained quiet for a few minutes of flight, when Ratchet spoke up.

"I am wondering." He said. "This planet as Clank and I have been analysing in our ship's computer, this planet is mostly habituated by these creatures called humans."

"That's what we are!" Nazz, Johnny, Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Rolf and strangely (for Ratchet and Clank) the Eds.

"Um, you don't look like humans." Clank told the Eds.

"Wait, there's a misunderstanding!" Double D said. "We are actually humans, who were turned into mobions.

"Mobions?" Clank asked.

"Yeah, that's what I am questioning, you guys the half human half animal creatures, are all also visitors on this planet aren't you?"

"Yep." Shelby said. "We're mobions, from Planet Mobius."

"Planet Mobius?" the duo asked.

"We never heard of such planet called Mobius miss Shelby." Clank said.

"Yeah, the only Mobius we heard was a gladiator named Mobiusman, who was killed during our Dreadzone adventure and not a planet." Ratchet said.

"That's because Planet Mobius is on another dimension." Nazz explained.

Ratchet and Clank became silent for a few seconds when Ratchet started laughing hard and Clank chuckled.

"Another dimension? That's a good one!" the Lombax said still laughing.

"I must admit I believed you a few seconds there!" the robot was still chuckling.

"She's serious you two!" Sonia snapped as they both stop laughing.

"No way, another dimension…for real?!" Ratchet asked. "How's that possible?!"

"Yes, I am quiet curious about it as well." Clank said.

"Well, you see, I had been working on something called the Chaos Portal, which a device that creates a portal that will take us to another dimension." Double D explained. "In this case, it teleports us from Earth to a planet called Mobius. But the first time we got there, it was duo to a mysterious force which cough is in a storm and took me and my friends to their world.

"Yeah, and we all got turned into their people and we met Sonia, her sibs and everybody else here who you see as non human." Eddy added. "But that doesn't include me, Double D and Ed, because we used the portal to pic them up and somehow got busted or something."

"So, that's not what you guys really look like?" Ratchet asked the three of them.

"Of course not!" Eddy insisted.

"To tell you the truth, I could stay like this forever!" Ed said proudly.

"Ed, if mom sees you like that she's gonna have a cow!" Sarah warned her simple minded brother.

"Aww." Ed whined.

"So tell us, how did you came back then?" Clank asked.

"It's a long story, you will never get to hear the ending." Shelby said.

"Tell us anyway!" Ratchet insisted. "We don't care."

And so, they first started out with Eddy planning up one of his brother's old scams: the airplane ride. During the flight, the Eds, the kids from the cul-de-sac and the Kanker Sisters got trapped in a storm. They got out using the lifeboats and dinning table sheets as Para shoots. Once they were all gone and cough in the mysterious force, they all found themselves separated in small groups around Planet Mobius. The Three Eds; Kevin, Johnny and Plank; Nazz and Rolf; and Sarah and Jimmy. During the search for each other, they met the Sonic Underground, Knuckles, Shelby, Topaz, Tails, Nova, Shadow and many others. During their adventure to find a way to go back home, they had to help the mobions defeat the evil tyrant known as Dr. Robotnik. The four siblings have also explained that they were children of the real ruler of Mobius, Queen Aleena.

"Queen?!" Ratchet and Clank asked in union.

"Yeah." The mobions, and the Peach Creek kids said.

"So, that makes the four of you princes and a princess?" Ratchet asked the four hedgehog siblings.

"Yep." Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Shadow responded.

"So, if this Queen Aleena is the real ruler of your planet, how come Robotnik took her throne?" Ratchet asked. "I mean come on, take the throne from a queen is totally thumbs down!"

"Yeah, we know!" Manic said.

"And it was right after our birth this happened." Sonia said. "The evil Dr. Robotnik used his machines to turn our world into a place of pure terror. While the source of Dr. Robotnik's money, the aristocrats were left to play, while our people were robotisized and became slaves."

"Our family was outlawed, a price placed on our heads." Sonic continued. "Then the Oracle of Delphius revealed a prophecy to our mother."

"He told her that we would one day reunite to become the Council of Four and on that day Robotnik's regain of terror would end but there was a price." Manic continued.

"What was it?" Clank asked.

"For the prophecy to come true, our mother had to give up on us, separate us." Sonia explained.

Ratchet and Clank looked shocked at this. "Whoa, that's deep." Ratchet commented.

"Sure is." Sonic said before he continued. "But it was also the Oracle that brought us back together. It was almost a year ago when he appeared before me. At the time I was too tired to care because I had just gotten back from taking out one of Robotnik's factories. The Oracle used a spell to wake me up and then he told me I was a prince which, caught me off guard but what really scared me was when he told me I had a brother and a sister."

"Anyway while Sonic had a middle class family, Sonia got raised in an aristocrat family and Shadow got raised by a scientist and his granddaughter, I was raised by a group of thieves." Manic said. "After the Oracle told Sonic about us he told him that the way to find us was by singing the song that was in his heart and we somehow heard it. We think it may have been through our medallions."

The hedgehogs show their medallions to the duo from another galaxy.

"Whoa, neat!" Ratchet commented.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for these puppies, non of us would even be here!" Manic said.

"But how such ordinary looking items do to save you?" Clank asked confused.

"Yeah, and what about Shadow?" Ratchet asked. "You guys said that the prophesy was with the three of you and your mother!"

"Yeah, later on, we found out that it wasn't between us three and our mom, it was between the four of us!" Sonia cleared it up.

"Oooh!" Ratchet and Clank said.

"And as for the medallions." Sonic said as he walked off from his seat and turns to his sibs. "Guys?"

The other three siblings walk off their seats and stand close to Sonic. They touch their medallions and in a flash of light, the four of them were holding their instruments: Sonic and Shadow had double headed electric guitars with the shaped of their respective heads, Sonia was on the keyboard and Manic was on the drums.

"WHOAAA!!" Ratchet and Clank were shocked by the looks of this.

"We know!" Manic said. "Wanna hear one of our songs?"

"Sure." Ratchet said.

"Why not." Clank said.

"Okay, let's rock and roll!" Sonic said as they started playing the song, "Being a Kid is cool!"

All four: "Being a kid is cool! There's, so many fun things for kids to do! Making funny faces and acting like fools. Playing chase, singing songs, hopscotch too! Games and toys and ice cream really rule! Being a kid is cool! Running through the house!"

Sonic: "Chasing each other!"

Shadow: "Jumping on the bed!"

Manic: "Hiding from your mother!"

All three: "A lovely bubble bath!"

Sonia: "Washes off the day's dirt!"

All four: "Put a band aid on the booboo where you fell and got hurt! Being a kid is cool! There's, so many fun things we used to do! Making funny faces and acting like fools! Baseball, bicycle, ballet too! Dogs and dolls and ice cream really rule! Being a kid is cool!"

Sonic: "Being a kid is cool!"

All three: "Being a kid is cool! Being a kid is…so very cool!"

As the song ended, everyone applauded them. Ratchet and Clank were amazed by their talent. Not only they were royalty, but they also knew how to rock n roll. Speaking of royalty, that also made them feel a little nervous, because they never worked with OR for that kind of thing as far as they remember from their past adventures on the Galaxies they had visited.

Some time later, after they finished telling they adventure on Mobius to the space duo, most of the group were now taking a nap. However, Double D cough his eyes on a strange character near the back of the plane wearing a black cloak. As the sock headed ed looked at him he noticed something shocking: there was a yellow tail sticking out from under the cloak.

"Hey Eddy, wake up!" Double D nudged the bee, who woke up from his nap.

"What!?" Eddy demanded annoyed in a sleepy state.

"Eddy, there's someone in the back of the plane wearing a black cloak and guess what I noticed in him!" Double D said.

"What?" Eddy demanded again.

"He's got a tail!" Double D exclaimed.

Eddy raises his eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes, look!" Double D pointed back.

Eddy looks over and spots a yellow tail coming from under the cloak of the person that Double D was talking about. Eddy was now suspicious.

"Okay Sockhead, I'm buying it." Eddy said. "So, do you think it's one of Derek's henchman?"

"It's always a possibility Eddy." Double D replied.

"So, what do you think we should do? Tell the others and catch him by surprise?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, good idea Eddy!" Double D said.

"He, not bad huh?" Eddy asked.

Soon after waking everyone up, Double D and Eddy had told them about the guy in the cloak with a yellow tail. The mobions look at the tail and their faces become suspicious.

"Does that tail look familiar?" Sonia asked.

"Sure does." Sonic replyed.

The mysterious character in the cloak suddenly gets up from his seat and moves toward them. Everyone gets in their fighting poses, ready for anything that he maybe up to.

"It's been a long time." The person said removing the hood off, reviling it's face.

"HOTSHOT!?" the mobions gasped in surprise.

"Bro?!" Eddy was shocked.

A/N: He he he, stay tuned for the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!! R&R, please.


	28. Dark Past

A/N: I do not own…(sigh)…y'all know what I own and don't. (check the last chapters)

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Dark Past**

(Flashback)

(Lizzie's POV)

_It all happened about__ 10 years ago. My parents, Derek and I were a not so happy family, because my father, he wasn't a good person at all. He was a man out of his mind, a mad man! When he and my mother met, he forced her to marry him, and she couldn't do anything to stop this because of his madness. My mother's family tried to stop this, but he murdered it with a knife in their hearts._

_Later, my brother was born and one year later I was born. My father educated Derek everything he knew, my mother tried to make him a good boy, but she could only raise better me, because Derek was becoming a serious bad boy but later, a mad boy! Father was proud of his behaviour._

"_Derek, my son, you have learned well, soon, you and I shall show the world what it's like being true mad criminals! We, together, shall rule the world, together!" he said proudly._

_But arrogance over came Derek and turned on his father, thus he brought out needles, that froze him as he threw them on to him._

"_You may have raised me dad, but I have learned everything you taught me and now, I'm the superior criminal ever! I shall rule the world, SOLO!!"_

_Upon saying this, my brother then brought out a knife and pierced it right to our frozen father's heart. Upon mother and I learning this, we feared that he would come after us and we needed to stop him._

"_Lizzie, my daughter, your brother has become an arrogant and mad boy, just like your father! Lizzie, I am going to stop him myself."_

"_What? But mommy!"_

"_Lizzie, you are young and you still don't know how to defend yourself. I hate to say this, but I will have to send you away, just to be safe!"_

"_Mommy, I don't want you to die!"_

"_Remember Lizzie, always remember, I love you."_

"_I love you too mommy, I'll miss you."_

_Mother then took me to the garage where we found the intelligent car that she made by herself. She placed me inside it and set the car's coordinates to my godparent's house, whish was a great distance for the house I used to live. As I looked out the window, I saw in horror, my brother jumped out of his hiding place and stabbed a steak house on to my mother's back. There was nothing I could do to stop him._

(End Flashback)

(Normal POV)

"Wow Lizzie, that's…so sad." Jenny said now really feeling pity.

"Yes, it is. Since then, my godparents took care of me, and over the years until today, I have been training hard with them in martial arts and technology, to stop my brother's doings. Still to this day, I can't forget that image of my brother killing my mother!" Lizzie said trying to back away her tears but failed as she began crying.

"There, there." Jenny comforted her with a hug. "Everything is going to be okay, we just got to help Eddward and his friends fight and defeat Derek once and for all!"

"You are right Jenny." Lizzie said cleaning her tears after breaking from the hug. "I have settled one thing in my mind. Once they reach Tortureland, we will have to meet them in person!"

"Yeah!" Jenny said but then she realised something. "Wait! I just remembered, I tried to kill Eddward for the Medallion of Music! He will probably try to dismantle me with his friends help!" 

"Don't worry Jenny, I'll make them change their minds, because I'm helping Eddward in secret." Lizzie said.

"Okay then, thanks." Jenny said.

"Well, off to Tourtureland!" Lizzie said.

With that, Jenny grabbed Lizzie's hands, converted her pig tails into jets, wings came out from her back and blasted off into the sunset sky.

A/N: Some past huh? Derek became evil because his dad was an evil madman himself and wanted to turn him into one like him. What about, the Peach Creek kids, the Mobions and the space duo? Find out in the next chapter of, **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!! R&R, please.


	29. Arriving at Tourtureland

A/N: (sigh) You guys already know what I own and don't, but for those who don't, read the previous chapters. Thanks you.

**ED, EDD N EDDY X**

**Arrival at Tourterland**

On the plain, this Hotshot character they just found is actually, the one and only, Eddy's Older Brother. Everyone was shocked to see him, except Ratchet and Clank who, being from another galaxy, never heard of him. He told our heroes that he knew about the whole situation and that he has been following them since he found them. Sonia was now having some mixed feelings between both Eddy and Hotshot, who both consider her their love interest.

"Listen bro, I know that you had a relationship with Sonia, but she's mine now, got it?" Eddy demanded.

"You wish baby bro." Hotshot teased with smirk.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Eddy yelled. "Geez, I helped save Mobius and this is how you treat me? I was this close from being killed you know?"

"So you were." Hotshot said.

With Ratchet and Clank…

"Hey Clank, did you check out how they fight over their chick? Pretty cool huh?" Ratchet whispered with snicker.

"I do not think it's cool to watch two boys fighting over their love interest." Clank whispered harshly, crossing his arms.

"Whatever, I just like watching this." Ratchet whispered turning back to watch Eddy and Hotshot still arguing.

With the hedgehog siblings, Sonia watched the two brothers argue, feeling her love for them mixed up.

"Something bothering you sis?" Sonica asked her. "Let me guess, is this because of your relationship with those two?"

"Yeah…" Sonia sighted. "I never though I would feel this way after seeing both here in the same place."

"Figures." Manic said. "You're love for them is all mixed up, isn't it?"

"Yes, now leave me alone." Sonia said.

"But, aren't you going over there and talk to them?" Manic asked.

"You know what? That's just what I'm gonna do!" Sonia said getting up from her sit. "Wish me luck." She walked over to them.

Meanwhile, Double D, Ed, Nova, Shelby, Topaz, Tails and some of the Peach Creek kids watched Sonia trying to calm the two boys down and settle their differences until they have defeated Derek. It was hard since they both loved her, but in the end, they realised she was right and decided to stop arguing.

"As you wish Princess Sonia." Eddy and Hotshot bowed slightly to her.

"That's the spirit." Sonia said. "Just behave until this is all over." She walked back to her sit.

Both Eddy and Hotshot glare at each other. "You heard her bro, we'll settle this later." Eddy said. "Just try your luck…baby bro." Hotshot teased again. "GRRRRR, I TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" Eddy yelled again. "Whatever." Hotshot said calmly.

"Wow, Eddy is mad." Ed commented.

"I guess love triangles can cause a lot of trouble." Double D giggled.

"I am glad not to have that problem with you Double D." Nova said smiling, while leaning over to the chameleon, who blushed but smiled back to her.

"Sheech, glad Sonia stopped that fight, it was starting to give me a headache." Topaz said.

"Well, you know who love triangles work, right?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah." Topaz sighted.

With the Peach Creek kids…

"Man, I can't believe that Eddy's Brother is here with us, it's too shocking to my comfort!" Kevin said agitated.

"Calm down Kevin, so what if he is here? He's here to help us so try to calm down." Nazz said.

"Okay, I'll do my best." Kevin said taking a deep breath.

"Isn't this awesome buddy? Eddy's brother is going to help us defeat Derek!" Johnny said to Plank. "What's that Plank? Oh yeah, those two WERE fighting over Sonia, it's called a love triangle, it was pretty fun to watch it huh buddy?" 

'Eddy's Brother is here???' Rolf though agitated. 'Rolf sure hopes he doesn't try to steal his chickens when this is over.'

"Wow, I never though I would actually one day meet Eddy's Brother Jimmy." Sarah said.

"Me neither Sarah." Jimmy said.

Suddenly a beep sounded and a computer voice began to talk. "Attention passengers, it's just to announce to buckle your seat belts, for we will be landing on Tourtureland in exactly five minutes: That is all." The voice went off.

"Well guys, this is it." Sonic said.

"Derek is going to regret for attacking me and my friends." Double D whispered.

"DEATH TO KING DEREK!!!" Ed shouted.

About five minutes later, the plane landed at a rusty, yet creepy looking, airport. They all walked out of the plane, some looking around in alert, while others shivered in fear and some get comforted. As they reached the building, they found two characters that only Double D recognised: a blonde haired girl with locks and a 6 feet tall female teenage robot.

"Welcome to Tourtureland my friends." Lizzie said. "Hope you had a pleasant flight."

"Lizzie? And J-J-J-JENNY?!??!" Double D shocked in fear as he looked at the teenage robot.

A/N: Well, they arrived at Tourtureland at last. Boy, Double D is shocked to see Jenny again after what she did to him in a past chapter. Well, find out what happens next on the next chapter of **ED, EDD N EDDY X**!!!


End file.
